Never Planned
by Sweet Sugarrrush
Summary: Monica has been waiting her whole life for something good to happen to her. While great things happen to everyone else, she's still desperate and alone. Once she decides she doesn't want to care anymore, life takes the lead. Mondler.
1. Hard day

_Hey you guys, and Merry Christmas!_

_Here I am with another story :) I really didn't want to start a new story before finishing the previous one (such a wuss, I know) because I'm kinda lazy..** busy **at times and I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long with the updates. As an active reader I know how annoying it can get.. No offense! But anyway I just got this idea and decided to go for it, and hopefully you'll like it :)_

_So.. Let's start with some basic information you guys need to know. First of all.. It's um, 1997.. And Monica and Ross aren't siblings. I know, how odd is that? They probably don't have siblings at all.. I don't know, it's not important. I guess. (I wish I'd thought this through..) Monica and Rachel are not friends with the others - yet. Which is totally weird, almost inaproppriate, but they are friends with each other and live together.. somewhere. But where would everyone else live and stuff? Well, Phoebe lives probably at her grandmother's, and Chandler and Joey - obviously - in apartment 19. Ross lives somewhere.. wherever he did at the time, alone. Not married or anything. Actually no one is dating anyone at the moment. So, this is clearly gonna be one of these Mondler stories, for sure.._

_Oh, yeah, and this is in Monica's pov. Although there might be some exceptions coming.. I don't really know yet. I don't know anything._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or anything else, blah blah blah.. you know the story, it's depressing._

_Please leave a review, they're more than welcome :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1** **~_ Hard day_**

* * *

_"Monica, you should just go out there and have fun. Don't take it too seriously. You're still young, enjoy while you can!"_

Damn you, Rachel.

I step on the street, slamming the restaurant door shut. It's dark, cold and raining. Such a perfect weather for the perfect night. The cold air makes me shiver immediately. I hug myself for warmth as I start walking. I can't take a cab because of the lack of money at the moment. My new, crappy job in that stupid diner isn't bringing a lot of extra, and I want to save everything I can. Our apartment isn't really as far as it now seems. I start taking longer steps, regretting that I'm not wearing a warmer jacket.

I had tried having fun. I just had my first date in a really long time and it turns out the guy was married. I shake my head. I can't understand men. Why on earth would someone stay in a marriage he is not satisfied with? I don't understand and actually don't even want to. I'd just got up and left the restaurant.

There must be great guys out there, too. I know my friends go out with nice guys all the time but apparently I just happen to meet the bad ones. What's wrong with me? There must be something wrong with me. Maybe I shouldn't go on a date ever again. Everytime I go there, it just lowers my self-esteem and I'm more and more starting to feel like the fat girl from years ago. But I'm not fat anymore. I'm thin, nice, funny and attractive. I should be attractive, but still no one good wants to date me.

Some people might say I'm picky, and maybe that's partly true. But I can't go there and ruin other people's marriages either, can I?

I'm looking down at my shoes as I walk. The wind is burning my eyes, and soon I can feel hot tears streaming down my face. I don't know if it's because of the wind or the fact that my date had failed again. I deny myself crying, I am not that weak. I look up, noticing I'm still pretty far from our place. I need to go somewhere to warm up and wipe these ridiculous tears away. I look around and see a nice coffeehouse right across the street. _Central Perk_. Sounds good to me.

I enter the coffeehouse, getting a few brief stares. I inhale the warm air, smelling the scent of coffee. Glancing around I notice there's a lot of people in here. And I think I've been here some time before.

I'm taking my way through the crowd to the counter and look at the white haired man.

"Hi. Anything for you?" he asks after looking at me for awhile.

"Hi, yeah. A coffee, please." The guy nods and is about to turn around, "and, um.. eight.. nine muffins, please," I add rather quietly. He stares at me for seconds before nodding again. I let out a sigh. I really am pathetic. Alone and pathetic, and here come the tears again. No wonder people stare at me.. Nowadays, I start crying almost as easily as Rachel. As soon as something goes wrong, I-

"Wow.. Having a hard day, huh?"

I jump slightly at this unfamiliar man's voice, coming from my left. I turn to look at this thoughts interrupting stranger.

He takes a step back as my slightly teary eyes meet his.

"Oh.. a really hard day, I guess?" he says.

He's tall, dark haired, handsome.. In the other way, who doesn't look handsome when you haven't dated in forever or had sex in months?

Wait a minute, do I really look that bad? I pull a tiny mirror out of my purse. Gosh, my mascara is on my cheeks. How long has it been there? Seriously, no wonder people stare at me!

"Oh God," I say as I start rubbing my cheeks.

"What?" the guy smirks as he leans casually against the counter.

I look at him again, somewhat furiously. "Amused?"

He shakes his head, his expression turning serious. "No, not at all. Absolutely not."

I glare at him and continue rubbing my face. It's not fading.. What a surprise. "Excuse me," I say and walk away, looking for the ladies' room. There's not that much people in the coffeehouse than when I first came, and I can find my way easily. Thank goodness I manage to clean my face with water, and more rubbing. But now my cheeks are burning and they're redder than ever before. I let out a deep sigh as I stare my reflection in the mirror. I don't even have powder with me. How clever.. Whatever. I'm alone. No, not that kind of thinking, or the mascara starts falling again along new tears.

I finally get out of the ladies' room and walk back to the counter, sitting on a chair. I bury my face in my hands. This is unbelievable. This must be the worst day since-

"So, you're having a bad day?"

I jump for the second time at this same voice and drop my hands. I thought he left already. I look at him for awhile as he stares at me curiously. "Actually it's none of your business, but do I look like I'm coming from a picnic?"

"It depends. Believe me, some picnics can be nightmares."

I roll my eyes and look away, ignoring him. Would he just leave me alone? Where the hell is my coffee? And do I even have to mention my muffins?

"I paid for your coffee.. and the muffins," he answers my thoughts. What is he, a mind reader? "I hope that was okay?"

I notice a huge cup of coffee on the counter and a plate with nine, similar muffins on it. "Why would you do that? Are you trying to hit on me or something?"

"It's not working, is it?" he asked and grimaced.

I let out a snort. "You paying for my coffee and muffins.. not saving the day, okay?"

"Okay," he says with a shrug.

I study his face as he stays silent for awhile. "Thanks anyway," I mumble.

I see a slight smile on his lips. He watches as I grab the cup and plate in front of me. "No offense, but.. nine muffins?"

"Yeah," I confirm shortly and start eating. I don't wanna start telling my life story to a person I've never met before.

"You know.. If you're hungry, I can take you to dinner."

"I'm not hungry," I keep resisting. I'm really not hungry, not in the mood for another date and I'm sure at the end of the day, this man is just like everyone else.

"Okay.." he says. He's clearly trying to come up with another suggestion.

"Hey.. You're obviously very persistent, and I guess I'm admired, but I'm gonna save you some time here. I'm not going on a date with you."

"Well then, what about..-"

"Seriously, no. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in men anymore."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, right.. It was nice meeting you, though," he says as he turns to leave.

I frown. What? What did I say? Gosh, that sounded so lesbian.. I grab his arm, and he turns to look at me, confused. "I.. I mean I _am_ interested in men. It's just that they've been really awful to me lately and-and.. I'm not a lesbian, if that's what you thought," I stutter.

He nods understandingly. "That's.. nice," he says, giving me an awkward smile.

I turn my attention back to the muffins in front of me. _This is_ _so pathetic_, I think as I take another bite. I wait for the guy to leave so I can keep enjoying my muffins alone. But no, he stands still. "I don't know if that was necessary for you to know but anyway," I add as he keeps looking at me eating.

"Yeah, me neither.." he chuckles. "I know what you mean though."

"Huh?"

"I know what you mean. I've been there."

"What? Men have been awful to you too?"

He's clearly taken aback by that. "No, I'm not gay, no, not at all. I'm talking about women, women have been kinda.. mean lately."

"I didn't think you were gay," I say with a smile. "Although, your hitting techniques do not amaze me."

"Hey!" he says, putting on an offended face.

"I'm kidding," I laugh. He sits down, obviously feeling satisfied about the fact he made me laugh. "They're not bad. To be honest, you seem okay," I add, surprised that I actually mean that. He does seem okay. Slightly annoying at first, but few minutes ago I wasn't that charming either.

"Thanks," he says. "You seem nice too.. Now after you stopped mocking me, and your face is clean."

"Yeah, obviously."

"Can I ask you.. what happened?"

I look at him in the eyes for awhile, considering. "I guess.. Stranger," I say with a smile. "Okay. I had a date with this guy, and.. turns out he was married."

He shrugs negligently. "That doesn't seem like a thing to cry and be that upset over."

"Maybe not.. But it's been a long time since I had a date, and it's been a _really_ long time since I was in a relationship."

"How long?" he asks quickly.

"Since I was in a relationship? Hmm, in a decent one, let's just say.. almost six months."

He looks at me up and down, and I again realize I'm probably being too open to this man I don't know. "Really? You?" he asks.

"Yeah I-I don't know why I told you that either," I say quietly. "Why? Is it really that long?"

"No, not maybe. I just thought, you're probably that kind of a woman who can date whoever she wants, you know, since you're all like.. all like.."

"All like what?"

"Well, hot and stuff.."

I can feel myself blushing slightly. Hopefully my cheeks are still all red so he won't notice. I don't know if I should leave, stay, flirt or what, so I just sit still and try to figure out what to say next. God, it's really been a long time. Suddenly, a stranger in a coffeehouse is making me blush just by calling me hot.

"I was hoping it wouldn't get this awkward," he breaks the silence.

"Yeah," I say. "So.. What about you? You said women have been mean to you?"

"Right.. Actually, only one woman was mean to me."

"How?"

"She cheated on me with her husband. They were supposed to be divorcing at the time."

"Wow!" I exclaim. "But that's horrible! Did you-did you love her?"

"Sort of, yeah.."

"Aww.. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I stole her shoe," he grins.

"You stole her shoe?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep. I keep it on my nightstand," he says, causing me to laugh.

"Gosh, you need these more than me," I say and offer him my muffins.

"Thanks," he smiles and takes one. "I guess it was some kind of a payback for all the shit I've done to women."

"Right, you're a guy, you must do shit to women," I let out a sigh. "What have you done?"

"Um.. For example.. Well, this happened after that cheating thing, but anyway. I got drunk and slept with my best friend's sister."

"Oh my God!"

"And I didn't remember which of his seven sisters was the one I slept with. Still don't, to be honest."

I shake my head in disbelief. "Guys are unbelievable! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh, you must be really furious with us," he says, looking surprised. "I'm sorry. I don't know about the other guys but me, I just tend to screw everything up. But if you think men are weird, women are too. They always want more and more, they're always rushing into things, they always want it to be dead serious.. Anyways, just so you know, I never _mean_ to hurt anyone."

His honest eyes meet mine. "Fine, I believe you."

'_They always want it to be dead serious.._' Maybe I don't. I remember Rachel telling me few days ago how worried she was about me. She told me I can't just have fun anymore. Normally I would've gotten slightly offended for something like that, but I didn't 'cause I knew she had a point. It's true, it's been a long time since I've done anything exciting and crazy. And here I am, sitting with a guy who seems really nice and safe, rejecting him.

He glances at his wristwatch, his eyes widening. "Oh, I have to go. Sorry.. It was nice talking to you," he says with a smile.

"It was nice talking to you too," I say, disappointed that he has to leave.

"I know you said you're not looking for a date or anything but if you change your mind.." he says as he takes a napkin and writes his number on it with a pen, "here. And thanks for the muffin."

I look at him leaving the coffeehouse. _Act spontaneous, Monica._ I turn to the white haired man behind the counter and ask him for a bag to take my four muffins with me. As soon as they're in the bag, I get up and run after this man.. whose name I still don't know.

It's still raining, but I keep running to the direction I saw him going. After five minutes I realize I'm standing one block away from where I live. I stop and look around. I must've lost him. I stand still for a moment, panting slightly. I guess being spontaneous isn't for me. And apparently it's not as easy as in movies. I'm feeling disappointed. He seemed different.. but when it comes to first impressions, I've gone wrong, so many times. I pull the napkin with his number on it out of my pocket. He didn't even write his name on this. I let out a sigh as I start walking towards my building, but walk into someone.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" I look up, and as my surprise I see a familiar face.

"Hey, it's you again," he laughs.

"And you," I state, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

He looks down, clearly embarrassed. "I, um.. I-I live here."

I look at him suspiciously. "No you don't," I get a sudden thought, "you were following me, weren't you?"

He shakes his head fiercely. "I wasn't! No, seriously, I wasn't following you."

Now it's my turn to look down and be embarrassed. "Oh.."

"But I did walk past my building 'cause I was thinking about you.."

I look back up into his eyes. Even in the dark, they shine bright blue. His gaze wanders briefly on my lips, but soon returns right up. I'm almost sure he would kiss me but he's thinking I'm not looking for a man. He knows I wouldn't stop him but he doesn't wanna hurt me. That's what he told me, he tends to screw things up. But I'm not looking for anything serious. Not this time. This time it's different, I don't wanna think. I'm tired of thinking. Why bother? So I wrap my arms around his neck firmly, and standing on my tiptoes I lean in to kiss him softly, gently. He seems to be a little tense at first, but I just close my eyes and wait for him to respond. And when he does, he takes the lead right away and I feel my stomach flipping happily. It's been too long, Monica, too long. I lose myself into the kiss as his hands slide down on my waist, pulling me closer.

Just for tonight.

* * *

_So, what do you think so far?_

_Any guesses who this charming stranger is? :D Please leave a review!_


	2. We're moving

_Thank you for the reviews and all :) They mean a lot to me. Here's the next chapter.._

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ **_**We're moving**_**  
**

* * *

"I live here," he whispers breathlessly into the kiss. I open my eyes as his lips and hands leave me for the first time since I kissed him down on the street. He pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door urgently. Good, he most likely lives alone, and if not, his roommate must be away. He opens the door for me, and we share a brief, slightly hesitant look. In that moment I realize he probably does something like this just as rarely as me, meaning never. I decide to ignore this uncertainty as I step in.

I glance around, and the first thing I see is a foosball table. Probably a sports fan. The kitchen is small, and I could say it looks pretty unused and dispensable. Not a cook.. but it's okay, that's my job. _Hey, you are not thinking like that. _I place my purse and the bag with four muffins in it I've been carrying on the kitchen counter. This is a nice place.. Kind of. Let's just say it's a typical guy's apartment.

Once again he interrups my thoughts, this time by wrapping his arms around me from behind and pushing me against the counter. He takes off my coat and lets it drop on the floor. I couldn't care less. He moves my still wet hair out of the way to get better access to my neck, and starts placing nice, wet kisses near my earlobe, slowly moving lower. I close my eyes in pleasure.

"This place looks nice," I say quietly.

"Thanks. I don't think women have ever said that."

That makes me reconsider my thoughts, maybe he does this more often than me. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Who cares? I turn around in his arms to face him and take off his coat, letting it drop on the floor too. He kisses me on the lips slowly and passionately. I part my lips and let his tongue start exploring mine.

I decide to let him know about my intensions. "I-I'm not looking for anything serious," I break the kiss.

"You're not?"

I shake my head, biting my lip. He smiles slightly and starts kissing my neck again. Grabbing my hips he lifts me on the counter, and I wrap my legs around him. I can't help but let out a moan as his hand drifts up my right thigh.

"I never thanked you for paying my coffee," I say out loud.

"Actually, you did."

"Oh.. Anyway, thanks."

"My pleasure."

"What's your name?" I ask with closed eyes as he keeps sucking on my neck.

"It's Chandler," he mutters against my skin.

Chandler. Finally I know his name. And I've never known anyone named Chandler.

"What's yours?"

"Monica," I whisper, my hands tightly around his nape.

"Nice to meet you, Monica." His cold hands move up underneath my shirt, his touch on my bare skin making me tremble.

"How old are you?" I pant out.

He stops what he's doing, and I open my eyes. He's looking at me, clearly confused. "Twenty-eight, why?"

I shake my head, blushing slightly. I pull him into another kiss. _Just shut up, Mon._ As his lips start move further down I start more and more realize how this certainly is not overrated, at all.

* * *

I wake up under the warm covers, feeling serene, just like every Sunday morning. I yawn big and turn my head to my right to look at the watch, but there's no clock. Instead there's a man, a sleeping man lying on his stomach, his face only few inches away from mine. I jump up, grabbing the covers against my bare chest and realize this is _not_ a typical Sunday morning. Suddenly I remember everything. There had been making out, lots of making out and sex.

Without thinking any further, I start picking up my clothes on the floor and putting them on. I wanna get out before the whole awkward morning talk which would definitely come if he'd wake up before I'm gone. We don't know each other at all, so it's better just to leave it as it is. It was a one-night stand, an amazing one but that's all there is to it.

I look at his closed eyelids for the last time before walking out of his bedroom, taking my muffins, purse and coat and leaving.

* * *

I enter our apartment about fifteen minutes later, finding Rachel sitting in the kitchen, doing her nails.

"Hey, Mon, where have you been? I waited you for hours last night but then I thought your date went well and you know.. What happened? You've gotta tell me everything!"

I shake my head. "Nothing happened," I say just a little too cheerily as I take off my coat.

"Nothing happened? Mon, you didn't come home last night, it's eleven in the morning, there's a hickey on your neck and I can tell from here you smell like a man!"

I shake my head again without saying a word. I put the brown bag on the kitchen table. Rachel frowns at me. "What's in the bag, Mon?" she asks, pointing at it. As I don't answer, she gives me a suspicious glare and looks inside the bag. "Four muffins?"

"I already had four last night," I let out a sigh and sit next to Rachel.

"What happened?"

"The guy was married."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel says and strokes my arm. "I'm sorry. But four muffins? Plus these four? I know you've been down and kinda depressed since you broke up with Richard and now your date didn't go well and everything, but eight muffins?"

"It's not.. _that_ much."

"You're right, maybe it's not but you know you've been eating too much cookies and muffins and that kind of stuff lately. You've come a long way, you don't wanna go back into that.."

"Being fat," I say quietly.

"Yes. Don't let this one, married guy ruin your weekend," Rachel says. "There are still great guys out there. Believe me, you're gonna meet one."

"How do you know? You're single too," I mutter. Rachel smiles at me rather sadly. "Sorry, didn't mean that."

"It's okay, it's just true," she says. "And you know you have to tell me where the hell were you last night because I'm starting to get real worried."

I let out a geep sigh. "I.. I was with this other guy I met."

"Who?"

"You don't know him.. Even I don't know him."

"You had a one-night stand with a stranger?" Rachel asks. I agree with a nod. "Oh God, Monica, I was wrong before. You really _can_ have fun. It was fun, right?"

I look down on my hands, trying to suppress my smile, unsuccessfully.

"Don't tell me you love him already?"

"What? No! No, I don't love him. God, you think I'd fall in love just like that?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Rachel mumbles. "So you were just a couple of strangers having sex?"

"Uh-huh," I nod with a wider grin.

"And by the look of your face I can tell it was great?"

"It was."

"Do it again."

"What? I'm not gonna-"

"You must see him again, did he give you his phone number?"

"Rach, weren't you the one who suggested that I should just go out and have fun? There I did it. But now you want me to meet this guy again? I'm confused."

"First of all, I didn't want you to do that because of me, I just want the best for you. Secondly, look at you, you're a totally different person than yesterday or any other day in a long time! And it has to be because of him, so why not to call him? Don't you wanna move on? Stop with the self-pity."

"Maybe I don't wanna be in a relationship right now."

"Ah, I know that 'maybe'. It makes the whole sentence untrue."

"It doesn't."

"Look, just call him, okay?" Rachel says. "But now, I have some great news!"

"What?"

She stands up excitedly. "We're moving!"

I look at her, shocked. "We're what?"

"I've been thinking about this since I got this new job, and now that I earn more we can move to a bigger apartment. Yesterday I went to see the most amazing one, I'm telling you, it has two big bedrooms, the living room is huge, there's a balcony.. and the best part is, it has purple walls! It's so cute and there's so much room, and it's pretty cheap! And we got it. We got it immediately, and we're moving next weekend!"

I take a deep breath. "Hold on, excuse me? We're moving?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I don't remember you mentioning this before!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I may have made a rash decision but I couldn't lose the place either!" she says. "I had to be quick. Seriously, you're gonna love it. And it's so close!"

"Yeah, you did make a rash decision. Rach, I almost can't afford living here, how do you think I can afford living in a bigger place? I can't ask you to pay more than me."

"What if I want to pay more than you? And I told you, it's pretty cheap for an apartment like that."

I let out a deep sigh. "How cheap is it?"

Rachel opens her mouth to respond, but obviously doesn't know the answer. "I don't remember!" she groans and hugs me. "I'm sorry. Just.. come look at it on Friday."

"On Friday? All of a sudden I find out we're moving next weekend and I can't even see the place until Friday!?"

"I promise, if you don't come you are_ so _going to regret it. Seriously, that place is huge compared to this and therefore, there's much more cleaning for you to do. And honestly, the kitchen is made for you."

I think about it for a second before rolling my eyes. "Fine, I'll come. You know me too well."

Rachel jumps up and down in excitement. "Yes!"

"I didn't say we're moving, I'll just come look at it."

Rachel lets out a snort. "Oh come on, this place is ridiculous! After you've seen it, there's no way you'll want to stay here or any place else."

"This place _is_ ridiculous," I admit with a nod.

Rachel leans in to give me another hug. "Thanks, Mon, you're the best!"

"I might just be," I smile.

"And don't forget to give your lover a call."

"There is no lover!"

"Right.."

"I'll show you, I have no feelings for him. Let's go out tomorrow."

"No, I can't. I got a date," Rachel says. "My first date with Mark!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. You have your dream job and now your dream guy.."

"I do kind of, don't I? And it won't be too long till I get my dream apartment, too," Rachel grins, causing me to roll my eyes again. "Now I'm gonna take these muffins away from you," she says and grabs the bag from the table and walks into her bedroom.

I'm left alone in the kitchen table. Without really noticing, my gaze is wondering on the phone. Can't help but thinking, what would he say if I called him..? I shake my head, why am I thinking about that? Because that's not going to happen.

* * *

_So, I guess we all know the apartment they were talking about.._  
_But whataya guys think, what's gonna happen next?_

_Please leave a review :)_


	3. Pushover

_Happy New Year everyone!_

_Awww, I just love you guys! :) I really appreciate your compliments and stuff._  
_Keep guessing what's gonna happen and letting me know about your thoughts 'cause I really like to know what you think so I can try filling your expectations or going in a totally different direction and surprise you. Yep, that's me! :D_

_Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ **_**Pushover**_

* * *

"Here we go.." Rachel says as she opens the door to the building for me.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I say with feigned niceness. She gives me a smug grin as I step inside. It's Friday evening and we're on our way to see the new apartment, at last. Despite the fact that I've been pretty exasperating to her on purpose, Rachel has been really nice to me. Probably because she wants me to agree to moving into this 'amazing place with purple walls'. As annoying it is, so far this seems great because this building is closer to the diner. But that does not seal the deal for me yet.

Rachel steps in after myself and smiles. "The hallway seems nice, doesn't it?"

"Really? That's great, then I know you'll be alright when I do that 'throwing you out in the hall'-thing when needed."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Monica, I've had it with this. It's not my fault I didn't get the keys until today and - ..."

I don't listen to her as she keeps talking. Instead, I finally look up. This looks familiar. These walls.. Gosh, I've been here before. I've _so_ been here before, but when and why? I can't remember. I shake my head slightly as I try to recall me being here.. Why can't I remember? Maybe this is just very similar to some other hallway.

Reality hits me when Rachel pulls my hand. "Earth to Monica? Let's go," I hear her say and start walking with her.

I look around as we're walking up the stairs. "There's no elevator?"

"No. But we don't have one in our current building either so it doesn't matter."

"Our current apartment is not as high as this one," I mumble.

"It just means we can spend less time in the gym," Rachel remarks with a smile. We both decide to keep quiet as we climb up the rest of the stairs.

Finally we turn to right, and Rachel indicates that we're there. She walks towards the other door, and starts searching for the key from her purse. I glance around and again find the place very familiar. I wonder if someone I know lives here. Would be kind of nice to have friends as neighbours. Hopefully -... What? Oh my God. I remember that door. I remember the number 19. This cannot be happening. I know who lives here. I know why I've been here!

"Oh no," I gasp and my hand flies to my mouth. "No, no, no.. Rachel, we can't move here."

"Monica, tell me, why on earth there should be an elevator? And where the hell is the damn key?"

"No, it's not that!" I hiss desperately and point at the other door. "I know who lives there!"

"Who?"

"That guy I told you about!"

Rachel turns to look at me and opens her mouth. "That weird European guy from your work?"

"No!"

Rachel frowns. "The one-night stand -guy?"

"That's him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! This all looked so familiar but I couldn't remember at first, probably 'cause we were making out the whole way up here but now that I saw that door.. we need to get out of here!" I explain and turn to leave.

Rachel grabs my hand again and pulls me back. "Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute, you're hysterical! You wanna leave now because of that?"

"Hell yeah!"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on! I just don't wanna see him."

"Oh my God, you're making a huge deal out of this! You had sex with him once, so what? People do that all the time! Okay, you meet him every once in a while in the hallway, just smile, say 'hi' and keep walking. Or are you embarrassed or what's going on?"

I stay quiet as I think about it for a moment. "No. I'm not," I shake my head.

"Good. Then come inside and take a look at the apartment," Rachel says and turns her attention back to her purse. "If I could just find the damn key.."

After Rachel finds the key, we step inside the empty apartment. Without a word, I instantly walk into the kitchen. It's at least twice as big as our kitchen, the oven and the fridge look new and unused, the colours are cute and warm..

"Pretty great, huh?" Rachel asks as following my expressions.

"Shut up," I say with a grin. She'd been right. It's like it's made for me.

"It's not huge, but it's very _Monica_ and I thought you'd look so cute cooking in here. And if you don't like the colours, we can-"

"I like it," I cut her off. "I love it. I love that it's blue, I love the window, I love everything about it."

"Wow.. Mon, I don't know what to say."

"Me neither," I say as I walk over to give her a hug. "I'm sorry, you were right. I'm glad you made a rash decision, this place is incredible."

"But.. you haven't even seen the other rooms," Rachel laughs.

"I don't think I have to."

"Oh, we're moving in?"

"I think we are."

"Oh my God, are you serious? You're acting so weird, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

I've completely fallen in love with our new apartment and it seems Rachel has too. There was a slight argument about who gets the bigger bedroom, but as surprising it is, Rachel didn't give in so eventually we decided to leave it as a question mark, for now. I know in the end, I'm going to win the battle anyway.

After some talking and planning we finally decide to leave and go get some dinner. As I step out of the apartment after Rachel, I once again realize who would be living right across the hall. Rachel turns to look at me as I stand there, staring at the door with 19 on it.

"Seriously, what's the matter?" I can hear the frustration in her voice.

I let out a sigh. "I don't know, Rach, I don't know if I can live across the hall from the guy I slept with, and just pretend like nothing happened."

"Well don't pretend, then," Rachel says.

"And how's that gonna work?"

"I don't know, just -"

Rachel stops talking when the door I'm staring at, suddenly bangs open.

"We'll just stop by to grab some dinner and then come back home to watch Baywa..." a guy with raven hair and big brown eyes says, but stops as turns and sees us. "Hey, I don't think we've met before," he says, looking at us with a winsome smile.

I'm about to introduce myself but from his behind, appears Chandler and I can't get a word out of my mouth. And now he notices me, too._ Oh my God_. He mirrors my gaze. We stand there, eyes wide open staring at each other as probably the longest seconds of my life pass by. In that time I realise for some reason, I actually am embarrassed. Really, really embarrassed. I don't know what to do or say. All I know is that I wanna run away and disappear.

"That's right, I don't think we have," Rachel finally says, and at that second I break the eye contact with Chandler. I can feel I'm flushing bright red. This is not happening.

"Joey," the Italian guy announces and shakes hands with Rachel.

"I'm Rachel, and this is my friend Monica," Rachel says and points at me. No need to point, okay? Well, at least she didn't make me talk. I smile friendly and nervously shake Joey's hand.

"Chandler," Chandler says rather quietly and nods as a greeting.

"Nice to meet you. So you two live here?" Rachel asks them.

"Yeah," Joey nods. "We're roommates. _Just_ roommates."

"Okay," Rachel chuckles. "But that means we're going to be neighbours."

"Really? That's great! When are you moving in?"

"This weekend, probably tomorrow or so."

As Rachel and Joey keep talking with each other, I glance at Chandler and he looks almost just as terrified as I am. God, why am I agreeing to this? If I actually move here, I'm going to make myself uncomfortable, Chandler uncomfortable, and even Rachel uncomfortable by complaining to her about being uncomfortable every single day!

"Well, now that we're going to be neighbours, if you don't have any plans, maybe the four of us should go on a dinner together and get to know each other," Joey says, and I snap my head towards them, and so does Chandler. But no, now after I've told Rachel about this, there's no way she'll ever -

"Sounds great!"

I stare at Rachel in shock. Did I just hear her right?

"Great, let's go!" Joey says as he starts walking.

Rachel finally notices the look on my face and frowns at me. "You go downstairs, we'll be right there!" Rachel laughs slightly nervously.

"Okay," Joey says and leaves, Chandler slowly following him.

Rachel looks at them leave, and then turns to look at me. "Don't look at me like I killed someone!"

"You did! You just agreed to something that's going to kill me!"

"Oh please, it's not that bad!"

"Really, Rachel, it's not? You just invited me to dinner with a guy I had a one-night stand last weekend!"

"Which one was it, by the way? Joey?"

"No, the other one, Chandler!"

Rachel starts laughing. "That's a funny name, after all."

I glare at her. "You should not be laughing right now."

Her expression turns serious. Death glare always works. "Right, you're right. But I didn't see anything weird in the way you acted."

"Are you serious?" I let out a snort. "Oh my God, of course you didn't, you couldn't keep your eyes off the Italian guy!"

"He's one good looking man, isn't he?"

"Rachel!" I shout. "Aren't you with Mark anyway?"

"Yes, but that doesn't stop me from having an innocent dinner with my neighbours."

"Okay, okay. But I'm still not coming."

"Why? Think about it, this is the perfect opportunity to break the ice. He's going to be your neighbour."

"No, he's not. Here's the deal. I'm not going on this dinner and I'm not moving to this building."

"What? Monica, that's ridiculous! You love this apartment!"

"I do, but I just had the most embarrassing minutes of my life, standing right here, in front of the apartment."

Rachel closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh. "Okay.. I'm doing this because you're giving me an awful headache, there are two completely nice guys downstairs waiting for us and I really want this apartment. So, if you come to this dinner and move in with me.. you can have the bigger bedroom."

I can feel my face lightening up. The bedroom was perfect. I consider it for a second before nodding slowly, feeling almost defeated. "Damn you, Green."

"This is what I call a compromise," Rachel says and starts walking, pulling me with her. "Oh, you're becoming such a pushover."

"Don't start with me, Green."

"Stop saying 'Green', Geller."

I have no idea how I'm going to handle this dinner.

* * *

_Reviews, reviews..? :)_


	4. Dinner

_Wow, thank you! Can't believe you like this so much! Your reviews mean so much to me, keep sending those babies :D_

_And yeah I am going to bring Ross and Phoebe in this, right in the 5th chapter :) After all, the gang belongs together. Although I'm probably going to forget that Monica and Ross aren't related here, man it's gonna be weird.._

_Enjoy you guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ **_**Dinner**_

* * *

Rachel, Joey, Chandler and myself sit at the table of four. Rachel obviously sits next to me, and thank god Joey sits across from me instead of Chandler. I haven't shared a word with him or even looked at him since I decided to come to this dinner. Every time I look at him I get flashbacks of what happened last weekend and it's totally freaking me out, so I figured it would be better if I didn't look at him at all. That way it'll be less awkward for everyone. I wonder what he thinks of me after I ran out without saying anything or even leaving a note.

I can say by the looks Joey has gave me that he is aware of Chandler and me. Actually there is no such thing as 'Chandler and me', but.. I don't know what I should call it. Anyways, Chandler must've told him while I was in the middle of conversation which gave me the bigger bedroom. I can't help but smile slightly at the thought. But when the waiter brings the menus, I look up and notice that Chandler's looking at me. His shining blue eyes I've looked in many times before, briefly meet mine. We both turn our heads away as quickly as possible and I can feel myself blushing for the eightysecond time tonight. God, what a sacrifice for a bedroom.

Why was it so important for Rachel that we're having this dinner, anyway?

"Wow, everything looks so great," Rachel says while studying the menu she's holding.

"It really does," I agree quietly, so I don't seem like a total idiot for staying quiet.

"I could eat it all," Joey says. Rachel laughs and I smile, but from the looks Chandler and Joey are sharing I realize it wasn't a joke. And for some reason, that causes my smile grow even wider.

After the waiter had taken our orders and later brought them, the real conversation starts.

"So, Joey, what do you do for a living?" Rachel asks.

"I'm an actor. I used to be on Days of-"

Rachel gasps. "That's where I knew you from!" she cuts him off. "You looked so familiar. You were Dr. Drake Ramoray, weren't you?"

Joey nods with a grin. "Yes, I was."

"Wow.." Rachel stares at him, mouth wide open. I shake my head. Oh the embarrassment. It's weird, this time it's not because of me. When my eyes land on Chandler for a second, I can see I'm not the only one who's embarrassed by their friend. Just before I'm about to go to the restroom, Rachel speaks again. "Didn't-didn't your character die? He fell down an elevator shaft or something, am I right?"

"Yeah.."

"Can I ask why? What happened?"

Joey shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Um.. Hey, will you tell us about your job, Rachel?"

"O-okay," Rachel says, and clears her throat. "I'm an assistant buyer at Bloomingdale's," she says, clearly proud of it. I am happy for her finally having a job she likes, but I just hope they won't ask about mine.

"Sounds great," Joey says.

Rachel smiles friendly. "What do you do, Chandler?"

He looks up from his plate. "Oh, nothing."

"Come on, tell us," Rachel grins.

"It's really _not_ interesting," he keeps resisting. Well I know I'm interested. Why won't he tell us?

"If you're not a hit man, I guess we can take it, right?" Rachel says and looks at me questioningly. I nod silently with a smile.

He lets out a sigh. "Okay. I do statistical analysis and data reconfiguration."

Rachel raises her eyebrows and looks at me, Joey, then back at Chandler. "What's that like?"

He laughs softly. "Awful. The most boring job you can find."

"Yeah.. It kinda sounds like it," Rachel says.

"They pay me good money though," Chandler points out.

"Ah," Rachel nods, obviously understanding. It's clearly easy for her to understand, but I don't get it. Why is he doing something he finds extremely boring? It's not like I'm doing something that I love but that's not my choice at the moment. And I have goals. Maybe he does too, but I doubt it. I want to ask him about this but of course can't.

"If you think it's boring, why did you start it in the first place?"

Three heads turn to look at me, and it takes me a while to realize I was the one who asked that. I really can't shut up, can I?

"Because of the money," Rachel says, filling the awkward silence. She turns to look at Chandler. "Right?"

"Well, yeah, kind of. I needed a job and at first I thought it's just going to be temporary, but then I realized I'm actually good at it, so you know.." Chandler explains, avoiding my eyes. Wow, he's being polite. I've only met him once before but still. "So Monica, what about you?"

I gulp slightly. Do I have to talk? Yeah, I do. "I, uh.. I'm a waitress," I say simply.

Rachel grins. "Guess what she has to wear-" I cut her off by kicking her in the leg. She knows how much I hate my job, the wig and the boobs!

"What?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, what?" Chandler smirks.

I give Rachel my death glare once more before letting out a sigh. "Nothing."

"Fake boobs and a blonde wig," Rachel says.

I take a deep breath. Well, whatever. "Thank you, Rachel," I say. Seriously, could this get any more embarrassing?

The guys are looking at me, Joey looking thoughtful and Chandler grinning widely. So much for being polite. I look at him, narrowing my eyes a little. "Amused?" I ask, just like before.

"Nope. No." His expression turns serious. "I was just thinking, I actually may have been there once."

"I haven't, but I'm gonna!" Joey laughs.

"Okay. Moondance Diner, welcome," I say calmly. "But just so you know, I hate my job."

Rachel nods knowingly. "There's something you two have in common," she says, gesturing between me and Chandler.

"That's great, Rachel," I give her a smile. "Shall we go to the restroom?"

"Mon, I'm kinda in the middle of eating here," Rachel says, but as she sees my expression she agrees. "Okay," she whispers hesitantly and gets up.

"Excuse us," I say to the guys as we leave the table.

I enter the restroom fiercely a moment later, Rachel close behind me. I turn around to face her and she doesn't have time to ask as I start talking. "Oh my God! What the hell was that about? It's not enough that you forced me to come on this awful dinner, you had to tell what I have to wear at work!? Why was the attention on me, Rach? Seriously, what on earth were you thinking? Why was it so important anyway that I attend this dinner?"

Rachel puts her hand on her forehead and sighs. "Monica, _please_ calm down."

"I won't! I won't until you answer me."

"Fine, okay.. I'm sorry, I should've not told them about your work outfit and everything. I thought something funny like that would break the awkward atmosphere. It kinda did, though."

"Not on my part. And I thought you knew that I don't find it funny anymore."

"Right, I'm sorry," Rachel says and lets out another sigh.

"Okay, but why did you make me come here? Like really, what am I doing here?"

"I told you, I just wanted to have a good time with our new neighbours."

"If that was really the only thing on your mind, you would've let me stay home instead."

"God, you see right through me," Rachel mutters. "Fine. Honestly, I really wanted to spend time with our neighbours, but I also personally wanted to get to know Joey better. Don't you dare giving me the judging grandma -look 'cause I'm totally aware that I'm seeing Mark, and I'm not going to cheat on him. But, most importantly I-I thought you and Chandler should.. get a bit closer again."

I shake my head. "What!? Why?"

"Because you seemed so relaxed and sort of happy last weekend after hooking up with him, and now he'd be living right across the hall and he seems really cute and.. well, nice, I guess. I'm so sick and tired of you whining."

"What?" I gasp. "Are you kidding me? _You_ are tired of _me_ whining? I never whine! If someone's whining, that's without a doubt you."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "See, this is why I didn't tell you in the first place."

"Oh God, and who are you to control my love life anyway?"

"I'm Rachel, your best friend! If you don't look after yourself, I will! And it's not like I'm controlling it, I was just helping you out. That's what I want and need to do," Rachel says, looking sincere. "Please, let's just go back there and finish our meals."

"No, Rach. I really don't see the point in staying. This is _so_ humiliating. You know, this isn't worth the bigger bedroom, or even the apartment," I state, heading towards the door.

"But Monica-"

"I don't care. I don't need this," I snap and leave Rachel alone in the restroom.

I quickly get my coat and storm out of the restaurant. I didn't pay for the dinner, but I couldn't finish it either. If Rachel wants to pay for it, good. That's up to her, I mean, appartently she has the right to decide things for me, so go ahead and decide away! She's the one who has the money anyway. And as we found out, so does Chandler. Maybe they should get together and live in a damn mansion.

"Monica, wait!" I hear a man's voice from behind, and it takes me a second to realize it's Chandler.

I turn around. What the hell does he want? I start walking even faster towards my building. Why would he want to talk to me? I know I don't wanna talk to him. I sigh as I hear his running footsteps approach me. He slows down and walks beside me, panting slightly. I can feel his eyes on me as he's clearly trying to come up with something, but I still keep ignoring his gaze.

"What do you want?" I ask in monotone as he stays quiet.

"I.. I just came to tell you.. I mean, Rachel just told me and Joey that you're not going to move, 'cause you changed your mind, or something like that. But I-I think you should move."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" I say, my tone noticeably rude.

"No?"

"Right. Then, I have to ask you again, what do you want?"

"Mon, listen.. Mon, can I call you Mon?" he asks warily. I just shrug nonchalantly. "Okay, so listen, Mon, I hate Joey more than anything or anyone in this world right now for asking you to dinner. I have no idea why didn't I just refuse to come, but that.. was the weirdest and the most awkward situation I've ever been in, and trust me, that's something. And I just can't believe I bumped into you again."

"What's your point?" I ask, briefly looking up in his slightly anxious eyes.

"Well, you know, I think you're overreacting."

I stop walking and look at him, anger flashing on my face. "Overreacting? Huh, Chandler, I must disagree with you," I say. "Look, I thought I left the restaurant so I wouldn't have to talk to you, and you know what? I still don't wanna do that, so I'm just gonna leave. And I would really appreciate it if you didn't run after me this time."

"Monica, don't," he says and grabs my arm as I turn to leave. "I'm sorry about what happened last weekend."

I study his features in the dark as he mentions the incident for the first time. "Why are you sorry?" I ask quietly. "We were both in it together. We both wanted it, right? It was a really stupid thing of me to do, and I never do that kind of stuff but I was the one who left in the morning. I just ran out of the apartment, and I felt guilty about it. You didn't deserve it. So I'm the one who should be sorry here, and honestly I am. I'm sorry and-and embarrassed."

"I'm embarrassed too, but don't let me or any of this ruin this for you. I know you love the apartment across from ours and I really think you should take it. You should've seen Rachel when she came back from the restroom. One stupid neighbour like me shouldn't stop you from doing this," he says, surprisingly convincingly.

"Do you think this is all about _you_?"

"Well.. It's not?"

I shrug with a nod. "It is, actually." He stares at me expectantly, and for some reason, I suddenly don't feel so uncomfortable under his gaze anymore. "I.. I don't know. I know you have a point, but would it be difficult? And I've already changed my mind about eighteen times about this, so I don't know.."

"Just do it."

I frown at him. "Why do you care so much?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know."

I let out a sigh. He can't have feelings for me, can he? "See, Chandler.. What I said last weekend.. I meant it."

"What? I mean, you said a lot of things, you know.." he mutters.

I close my eyes in embarrassment. "Yes, I-I probably did, yeah," I say and take a deep breath. "But what I mean is.. that night meant a lot to me, but I'm still not looking for a relationship."

"I know," he says. "It did mean a lot to me too, but I'm not looking for anything more to happen between us."

God, I hope he's telling the truth. "Then, why are you doing this?"

"I don't know," he says and runs his hand through his hair. "Look, just do what you want. I must not know what I'm talking about, so do what you think is for the best."

As he turns around to leave, I make my decision. Hopefully the final one. I reach my hand to tug on his coat lightly, the same coat he was wearing a week ago. He turns around to face me again. "Housewarming party," I blurt, suddenly pretty shyly. "Tomorrow at seven."

He looks at me, clearly surprised. And so am I. Did I just voluntarily invite him to a housewarming party tomorrow? A, that's crazy. B, such a short notice. C, we haven't even moved yet!

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah. Joey and you should come," I say, flashing him a smile for the first time during the conversation. "After all, we're gonna be neighbours."

"Wow.. Thanks," he says, giving me this cute, sly smile. "But wait.. Oh crap, we have plans with our friends tomorrow."

"Oh.. They can come too, if it's alright."

"Are you sure?" he asks suspiciously.

"I guess."

"Okay. We'll be there," he says, looking somewhat thankful.

"Are you going back to the restaurant?" I ask as he turns to leave again.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. And I bet Joey and Rachel are totally fine together," he smiles.

"Yeah, but Rachel's got a boyfriend. I'm sure she wants to be just friends with Joey."

"Well, I can tell you that's not what's on his mind."

I let out a laugh. "I'm sorry I always yell at you."

He smirks at me. "Only twice, and it's okay. I'm sorry I always soothe you," he says and leaves.

I watch him walk away. I'm _so _becoming a pushover, and it's scary how this man can affect me. Plus, he's right, in spite of the fact that he doesn't even know me, he can calm me down easily. I wonder if anyone has ever managed to do that.

* * *

_That wasn't my best work but I hope you can handle :D I kinda feel sorry for Rachel.. but trust me, it's gonna be alright!  
The next chapter is gonna be interesting I think.. Reviews, please?_


	5. Underwear

_Thank you thank you thank you! I don't know what else to say :D_

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~**_** Underwear**_

* * *

Before midnight Rachel came home. I apologized for my behavior at the restaurant before, and told her that we're still moving. She was more than excited about it. She'd also had a nice dinner with Joey. I once again was about to mention Mark, but soon I figured it's her life and her decisions, and at least so far nothing has happened. They're probably just friends anyway.

I don't have time to think about other people's lives at the moment since I have a party to plan for tomorrow! How stupid it was of me to suggest something like that. We can't move in and have a party on the same day, that's clear. But I can't cancel it either 'cause then it would be so obvious to Chandler.. Or would it? Even I don't know what I was thinking, so what could possibly be so obvious? And nobody would come at such a short notice. But still, for some reason I really feel like I need to do it. God, I really can't make any decisions these days.

"Chandler came talk to you when you left, right?" Rachel asks as we're packing.

I look up. "Yeah. You didn't know that?"

"Not really. He just said he wasn't hungry and he had to go."

"Oh."

"So tell me, what did he say?"

"Nothing important," I say, trying to sound nonchalant. "Something about him not wanting to stop us from moving there."

Rachel takes a long, suspicious look at me before speaking. "He changed your mind, didn't he?"

I let out a sigh. "Yeah.. It's unbelievable. I mean it's not like I don't love that place and all, but this isn't _me_. I don't let people affect my life like this."

Rachel laughs. "I don't think it's that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's love at first sight," Rachel grins.

"Oh god, would you stop that already? Stop it or I'll start yelling at you again."

Rachel shrugs but doesn't say anything as we keep packing. After few minutes I decide to ask her about the party. "Rach, is it okay if we have a housewarming party tomorrow, let's say at seven?"

"Tomorrow?" Rachel lets out a snort. "Mon, that's impossible."

"It's not," I say. Trying to convince her isn't so easy when I'm not convinced either.

"Why tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

I feel her gaze on me as I keep my head down. She lets out a laugh again. "You invited him?"

"No, no," I laugh nervously. Rachel gives me a look. "To be honest, he kind of invited himself."

"So _you_ invited him?"

I cover my face with my hands in desperation. "Yes, and Joey, plus their two friends! How did you know?! Uh, it doesn't matter. Rachel, you've gotta help me out! I mean I don't know what happened, he made me to do it! Honestly, I didn't want to invite them. What is wrong with me?!" I ask but don't let her respond when she's about to. "Don't say love 'cause it's not! I don't even like him."

Rachel looks at me sadly. "I don't like him _that_ way! He's a nice guy, that's all," I say. Of course I like him. Who wouldn't like him after sleeping with him..? I like him, but just a tad. It's nothing. Just slight physical attraction. I know what it's like to be in love and this is nothing like it, it's out of the question.

"So you don't have feelings for him, and if I remember correctly you didn't want to move because of him and now you invited him to our party?"

"That's what happened, yes," I admit, once again noticing just how weird it is.

"Okay, okay. We'll have a party for this guy you don't like."

"Thanks, Rach," I say simply, ignoring her annoying grin.

* * *

We did it. We moved. Rachel and I packed our stuff all night long and early in the morning we called Mark who helped us with some of his friends. It's a miracle we actually did it. It's just that I'm exhausted, and Rachel seems to be too. And now, there's about an hour until the party. I quickly make some snacks, whatever we have in our cabinets, take a shower and change into a grey skirt and a red ruffled blouse. I don't want to look too casual but not too fancy either.. I apply some makeup before the first guests knock on the door. I take a breath before going to open it, and finding Joey and Chandler standing behind it with a tall guy and a blonde woman.

"Hey, Monica," Joey says, giving me a wide smile.

"Hi, Joey!"

"Hi," Chandler says quietly, almost shyly.

I mirror his slight smile. "Hi.." The familiar, awkward silence fills the room for a second as we stare at each other at the doorway, before Rachel comes out of her bedroom.

"Look Mon, what do you think.." she looks up and notices the guests. "Well hello there!"

"Hey," Chandler and Joey greet her in unison.

"What are you standing at the door for? Come inside!" Rachel says cheerily.

"Thanks," Joey says and steps in, the others after him. I close the door after them. "So, we brought our friends," Joey says.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe, Phoebs or Phoeb, it's your call," the blonde girl says with a smile.

"I'm Ross, and just Ross is fine," the guy beside him says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Monica," I shake hands with them, and so does Rachel as she introduces herself.

They seem okay. No stress. But no matter how much I'm trying to lie to myself, they are not the ones I'm thinking about.

* * *

About an hour later the other guests had arrived and I'm pretty much enjoying the company. Of course I am avoiding Chandler, although I'd actually like to talk to him but I'm sure it wouldn't be the greatest idea, especially when we're trying to minimize the uncomfortable moments.

"There's no meat in this, is there?" Phoebe asks, pointing at the pile of sandwiches on the coffee table.

"There's some," I say. "Why? Do you not eat meat?"

"No."

"Oh, I didn't know that," I say, surprised. "I'm sorry, I don't think we have anything 'cause I didn't have time to go to the store-"

"It's okay, how could you know? Besides, I can eat.. popcorns," Phoebe says and grabs a few.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not even that hungry."

"Thank god," I say, relieved.

"She's not crazy, it's just very important to her that the guests are comfortable and all perfect," Rachel says as she and Mark sit on the couch next to me.

"Of course it's important!" I say.

"What's going on?" Joey asks, coming from the kitchen with Chandler and Ross. They're the only guests we have, along with this Gunther guy from Central Perk whom Rachel had invited, couple of women from Rachel's office - who are talking and laughing pretty much only in their own little zone, and this one friend of Mark's.

"Monica didn't know I'm a vegetarian," Phoebe says.

Joey frowns. "You are?"

"Yeah! You didn't know that either?"

"No," Joey, Chandler and Ross say in unison.

"What? So you've been eating with me like hundreds of times over the years and still neither of you didn't know that?" Phoebe asks. The guys shake their heads apologetically. "Oh my god! I really need to start spending more time with my female friends! I mean this is like.. this is like Chandler's job."

"What about my job?" Chandler asks.

"Nobody knows what it is," Phoebe says. The others nod in agreement.

"Really? No-one knows what I do?" Chandler asks, slightly offended. "Still?"

"I do," I smile.

And of course, everyone turns to look at me.

I open and close my mouth a couple of times before speaking. "Some kind of statistical analysis and um.. data reconfiguration, right?" I muse quickly. As silence fills the room, I realize I probably had been listening the conversation too intently last night.

"Thank you. See, I've known her for like.." Chandler hesitates, "um, two days, and even she knows," he says to his friends. I wonder if Ross and Phoebe already know what's happened between me and Chandler.

"I knew it had something to do with computers," Phoebe says quietly.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I've even heard the word 'data' before," Joey adds.

"Tha'ts great, Joey," Chandler says sarcastically. "It's almost like you went to college."

"I know right!"

"Sorry, man," Ross says. "I promise I'll know better next time."

"No, it's okay."

"No, seriously. What was it, again?"

Chandler rolls his eyes as the others start talking about something else. I try to be as involved in the conversation as I need to be, but I can't help noticing how quiet Chandler is. I don't know, maybe he doesn't speak much anyway. Or then.. well, there's me.

* * *

After everyone had left, while Rachel and Mark were in Rachel's room, doing.. most likely each other, I'm standing on our new balcony, clearing my thoughts. I'm wearing a white, warm cardigan beacause of the slightly breezy air. I really like living here. The party had been okay, I mostly concentraded on Phoebe and Ross. They were really nice, a little weird though, but who isn't? Phoebe was funny and Ross was kind of sweet, although his dinosaur stories were not that interesting. Phoebe promised to give me a massage me some day, at first I refused but she got me convinced. There, once again somebody changed my mind. I'm kind of scared about what's-

"Hey."

I jump, startled and turn to look at the window where the greeting had came from. It's Chandler. He grins at my reaction as peeking out of the window.

I let out a relieved sigh.. I don't know if it should be a relieved one, though. What's he doing here? "Hey," I respond after calming down.

"Can I come in? Or out, whatever?" he asks.

"Yeah.. Yeah, sure," I nod. I'm about to ask what's he doing here, but stay quiet as realizing he'll probably let me know in a minute.

I turn to look down at the city again as he climbs on the balcony. I can feel his eyes on me, and as weird as it is, I find it really.. exciting that I'm on the same balcony alone with him, under the stars. And still I don't know why.

"I.. The door was open, so I thought.." he trails off.

"Okay," I say, without asking any questions which seems to surprise him a bit.

He walks next to me and leans on the railing. He clears his throat before speaking. "I was pretty impressed you knew what I do for a living," he said with a different, more confident tone, now his eyes on the city too.

I shrug. "I have a good memory, I guess."

"Really?" he turns to look at me again.

"Uh-huh."

He smirks slyly. "Then tell me, how come you forgot your underwear in my room?

I close my eyes, shaking my head. Of course, my underwear. I never even noticed I didn't have them on.. and now I'm blushing. "Oh God.. Probably because embarrassing things happen, especially to me," I say, even more ashamed than before.

"Yeah," he grins even wider. Dear god, do you have to do that all the time? It's almost irresistible! Okay, fine, I admit it to myself. I may like him more than a little. But it's still just physical. No big deal.

I take a deep breath. "Do you regret it?"

His expression turns serious. "Well, partly, I guess. It's been so awkward between us and everything," he says. "You?"

I think about it for a second, and decide to be honest. "No. It was amazing."

I can tell from the smile he's giving me that he agrees.

"How did this happen? We both wanted nothing more than just a one night thing together and we got it. And then suddenly from nowhere, we're neighbours. I mean, what the hell does that mean?" I ask.

He shrugs without saying anything. He keeps looking at me as I speak.

"It's weird 'cause.. Well, I don't know if I should say this or not but.. like you said, it's so awkward I don't really wanna see you at all.."

"Wow, thanks."

I smile at his sarcasm. "But at the same time I-I wanna be around you. I mean there's something.. I don't know," I say as he looks at me in the eyes without blinking once. I keep talking, although it looks like he really isn't listening. "Maybe it's because of what happened last weekend.. or maybe it's just us. It's so strange and I don't know what it is.." I trail off as he manages to lock my gaze with his. I've seen that look before. So intense, thoughtful, anticipating.. "A-are you going to kiss me?" I stutter quietly.

"You tell me," he says softly.

Without really noticing, I start to lean in, and so does he. I feel his fingertips, the same fingertips that touched me in so many places last weekend, I can feel them against my cheek as I close my eyes. His warm breath against my skin causes me to lick my lips as they suddenly feel so dry. They're only millimeters apart from his, and it's so perfect. But when I feel his lips brush lightly against mine, I realize what I'm falling for again and the consequences hit my mind. So I open my eyes and pull back quickly, getting a disappointed, slightly offended look from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to.." I stutter.

Chandler looks at me, his eyes pleading for an explanation. I feel vulnerable standing there in front of him, trying to figure out what to say. "This-this is not a good idea," I say, not being able to look at him.

He takes a long look at me. "Yeah, you're right.." he lets out a sigh. "But.. why, exactly?"

"I just.. I don't know, I.. my life is so complicated right now and we're neighbours.. It's not about you. You're really, really great and I like you but.. I'm still not looking for a relationship. I'm just not ready to get hurt again."

"Oh.. Okay, I understand."

I look at him again. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you're okay with just.. being neighbours?"

"Yeah, and friends, if you like," he smiles.

"Friends?"

"Well, only if you want. I mean, as obvious it is, we're neighbours now so I just think it would be great to be friends since you're nice and apparently so am I.."

I give him a warm smile. I'm simply amazed just how great this guy is. "I would love to be your friend, Chandler."

He grins - again, the same grin. "Can I hug ya?"

"You can hug me.." Before he actually gets to hug me, I find myself hugging him already. Whatever, he's awesome. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist reminds me of last weekend, again. But let's just ignore it 'cause this is what friends do, right? Well.. not for this long, maybe. I break the hug before it gets too intimate. "So no more awkwardness?" I ask him.

"Sounds perfect."

"It does."

"Guess I'll.. see you tomorrow, then," he says, backing towards the window.

"Yeah. Bye," I say quietly.

"Bye," he says, giving me the cute smile of his before leaving the balcony and our new apartment.

I let out a sigh. I really do have a crush on him. But that's just normal, friends have crushes for each other all the time, right?

When I later on go to my bedroom to sleep, I find something unexpected on my bed. My black, lacy panties, folded nicely on my pillow. Oh Chandler. I can't help but smile, thinking about him sneaking into my room with my panties. I wonder when he had done that. My smile grows wider as I notice they're also washed. He must know me already..

* * *

_I decided to not to do that Rachoey side thing, probably because I ship Roschel and I wouldn't know how to keep it as a side thing, I'd feel like writing two stories in one and that would be weird for me. Kinda interesting though, but.. no. :D_  
_Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? :) Will just being friends be enough for Monica and Chandler?  
And by the way, what's your favorite chapter so far? :D_


	6. Video game

_Thank you **so** much for reading, reviewing.. Seriously, can't explain what it means to me :)_

_And sorry, it's been a while 'cause I've been a little busy, and of course lazy.. :D Those two combined - not how fast writing happens. Plus, I've been having trouble planning on the plot. I've changed my mind about seven times or something but yeah, here we are. Maybe it's better not to think too much :)_

_Anyway, enough of the misery of writing.. just kidding, I love this! :D  
Here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 6 ~_ Video game  
_**

* * *

It's Sunday morning and obviously I don't have to work, unlike Rachel. The only good thing about this job is regular hours, anyway. Rachel is extremely busy and there's such a chaos going on at the office so they'd called her to come. It's a shame, but there's lots of other stuff going through my head at the moment. I'm spending the morning by standing by our door and staring through our peephole, and actually I'm just glad Rachel isn't here giving me her detective looks. Why am I doing this? I'm waiting for Chandler to leave his apartment. And why is that? For some reason I'm really determined wanting to sneak into their apartment, into Chandler's room and leave my underwear on his bed. Sounds extremely weird but that's what I'm up to. He started it, I'm just showing that I can play too. It might sound childish, naive or whatever, but as I said, I'm determined. After all, I'm not sure if I'd wear those panties anymore so it's just a nice gesture - a gift! I just hope he's the kind of person who moves on Sundays..

Minute after another passes by and no moving happens. After an hour the number 19 begins to really annoy me, and it causes me to question my plan. Why am I really doing this? I have my panties and Chandler and I are just friends, maybe I should just let it go and act like an adult. Yeah. He can surprise me charmingly with everything and curl up his delicious lips as much as he wants to. All I have to do is to be friendly. But.. Oh yeah, this is just great. _Now_ the door is opening when I'm giving up my project. It's Joey. It's just Joey. Who's walking here. He's walking towards our door. Why would he come here? He can't tell I'm stalking their door, can he? I wince as I hear the knock. I take a step away from the door and take a deep breath. Okay, just open the door normally. I'm about to grab the handle but notice my black panties on the kitchen counter, where I had placed them before. What was I thinking, putting them there?

He knocks again. "Rach? Monica?"

"I'll be right there!" I exclaim, quickly grabbing the underwear and stuffing them in my pocket sloppily. I make my way back to the door and open it.

"Hi," I greet him kindly with a smile.

"Hi," Joey says. He looks at me as I'm breathing kind of heavily. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's great," I say, nodding rapidly. "What's up?"

"Um.. I just came to ask if you have any milk, butter and eggs.. or anything else pancakes are made of?"

I can't help but smile at his puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, we do. Actually I've already made some pancakes earlier, there's a pile if you want," I say, motioning towards the kitchen table.

"Thanks," Joey says with a smile and steps in.

I close the door behind him and give him a plate as he sits at the table. I watch him eat eagerly. After a short silence, he looks up.

"So.. You and Chandler, huh?" he says, mouth full of food.

Oh God, not this conversation.. I can feel my cheeks getting warm. "Well.. Not anymore," I say as leaning against the counter.

"Oh?" he says, a confused expression on his face.

I stare at my feet. "You know, it-it just sort of happened one night.."

He stops eating, staring at me in shock. He didn't know? He didn't know! And I've just told him! Plus, I have no idea how to cover! Quickly, come up with something. Anything! Come on Monica..

He points at me. "You're not saying.. you slept with Chandler!?"

I open and close my mouth a few times. "Um, -"

"I knew there was something weird going on, I knew it! He told me you were from his gym! What was he thinking, why would anyone believe he would actually go to gym?"

"No, no, okay! Listen, Joey," I cut him off. "Chandler and I didn't sleep together."

"What? But you just said-"

"No! I just.. Just.. See, here's the truth," I stutter, desperately trying to come up with something believable. "I.. I hit his mother by a car."

His eyes widen. "You hit his mom by a car?"

He's buying it, right? "Yes! I did," I say with feigned, dramatic voice.

"Oh my God! When did this happen?"

"Um.." I give it a thought. "It doesn't matter. It was-it was years ago."

"Oh, that explains everything! That's why you're so uncomfortable around each other, that's why you left the restaurant the other night.. Oh, did she die in the crash? All this time I've thought she doesn't keep in contact with him 'cause she's busy and an author, but I bet it's hard to call from.. y'know, up there!" Joey says, motioning towards the ceiling. "Now it all makes perfect sense!"

"Yes," I admit, deciding to go with it.

"Yeah.." he says, looking thoughtful before looking at me kind of appreciatively. "I didn't think Chandler would get someone like you, anyway."

I give him a tiny, awkward smile.

"You two should sort things out, you know, we're neighbors now," Joey says. I nod agreeingly. As he continues eating, glancing at me few times, I remember what's in my pocket, and why. It's Project Underwear.

"Hey, you're right. Sorting things out seems great. Why don't I just go there and talk to Chandler right now! Is he home, by the way?" I ask.

"Great! And of course he's home - it's Sunday," Joey says. So, Chandler _doesn't _move on Sundays.. "He was playing Playstation when I left," he adds and gets back to eating.

"Okay," I say with a nod before leaving the apartment and entering the hall. I need to tell Chandler about this car crash, and if I get a chance I'll sneak into his room. I take a long breath. I'll figure something out.. I stand in the hall, considering between knocking and not knocking. I'll knock. It's polite.

I lift my fist and place three short, subtle knocks on the green door, across from the one I just walked through. Soon I can hear steps approaching, and the door is opened by Chandler. He's in his robe and has cute puppy slippers that caught my eye immediately. His hair, oh it's messy and he looks like he's just woken up.

He clears his throat. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," I breathe out. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, not at all. I was just, um.."

"Playing Playstation?"

"What? No," he lets out a snort. "Why would I play Playstation?"

"Well, I'm not sure. All I know is that Joey just told me."

He laughs slightly, glancing down before letting out a sigh. God, it feels great when it's his turn to be a little embarrassed instead of mine.. "Right," he grunts. "But yeah, fine. Just.. uh, come in?"

"Thanks," I say, giving him a smile - a smug grin I very rarely use. "Cute slippers," I add as I step in.

He closes the door after me, noticeably trying to ignore my comment. I walk to the counter - yes, the same counter that we.. we.. let's just say that I don't wanna touch it. I can see that he sees what I'm thinking and that makes him think about it too. He stares blankly, almost dreamily at the counter. No more awkwardness? Bullshit.

Sensing the familiar uncomfortable atmosphere I realize my confidence is suddenly all gone. I let out a small cough. "So, you're um.. I heard you don't move on Sundays?"

He looks up, returning to reality. "Yes, yeah, exactly. That's right, I don't," he stutters. "I prefer taking it low key, resting and just lying around.." Lying around. Even that reminds me of last weekend.

I nod before turning completely serious. I'm twirling my hair uncomfortably. "Look, Chandler.. See, the thing is -"

"Oh my God," he interrupts, his eyes wide. He takes a few small steps towards me. "You-you're not.. You can't be, I mean.."

"What?" I shake my head.

"Just.. Please, _please_ tell me you're not pregnant!"

I frown. "Again, what? What makes you think that? I mean that's ridiculous, we used prote-" I stop my sentence, seeing that he needs the straight answer as his face starts to get abnormally pale. "No! No, I am not pregnant! Trust me."

He sighs in relief and mouths an obvious 'Oh my God' before walking past me and collapsing on an armchair. He rubs his forehead, still breathing heavily. "Why did you scare me like that?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Okay, Sherlock. Share with me whatever it is why you came here," Chandler says.

"Okay.." Rolling my eyes I take a seat next to his. "I came to tell you.. I've just kind of let Joey know about us," I grimace, waiting for his reaction.

"What? Why? Why would you tell Joey?"

"I thought he knew, that you've told him already."

"Why would _I_ tell Joey?"

"I don't know!" I say. "But I think, I _think_ I managed to cover."

"Oh," he says, the crease between his eyebrows fading away. "How?"

"Well, um.." I sigh. "Years ago, I hit your mom by a car and it looks like she died.."

Chandler looks at me, looking slightly amused. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well, yeah," I say. "Okay then, tell me your better idea."

He thinks about it for a second. "On a second thought, that's pretty good one."

I nod knowingly, almost proudly. "It's believable."

"Yeah, although Joey believes everything you tell him."

A silence settles for a moment as I study his face for the millionth time. He looks pretty carefree.. I think this is the most relaxed he's been around me, since last weekend.. And that makes me think that I still don't know anything about him, as interesting as he seems. I wanna know this guy.. After all, friends are supposed to know each other, so I decide to ask the first thing that pops into my mind.

"By the way.. why don't you keep in contact with your mom?" I ask, breaking the silence. He looks at me like I've offended him. "I know, it's none of my business but she's a novelist. I wanna know if I've read her books."

"So Joey told you that too, huh?" he asks, ignoring my question. "What else did he tell you? Or do you already know everything about me, like my favorite colour, or what my dad does for a living, my middle name..?"

"No, but I'd like to know those things too," I say with a smile. "No, seriously. What's your mom's name?"

"I won't tell ya," he shakes his head and gets up from the chair.

"Come on, I wanna read her books! It can't be that bad," I say, watching as he takes a bottle of water from their fridge.

"Believe me Monica, it can and it is," he says and takes a gulp.

"Just tell me her name!"

"Not gonna!"

"Fine," I say. "I will find out by myself."

"We'll see," he says and puts the bottle down on the counter.

My eyes land on the door. "Joey's been there for quite a long time now."

"Oh, yeah. I should've warned you, he will stay there until your fridge is empty," Chandler says. "Seriously, you'd better go see yourself."

"Nah, it's alright," I say quickly, noticing just how much I'm enjoying his company now that the awkwardness isn't present. "Do you want pancakes? I mean, if Joey hasn't already eaten them all.."

"It's okay, I'm not really hungry.. Let's let Joey get himself full," Chandler says.

"Okay," I say, returning his smile.

"I would serve you something but I'm afraid all we have is beer and a highly questionable banana, so.."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I thought so," he laughs and sits back down on his armchair.

I look around, noticing just how little I remember about this place. I guess it's not so easy to concentrate on the decorating when someone's lips are doing such an amazing work on your neck.. I find myself staring at Chandler again.

"What?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing," I say quickly.

"Um.. So, I'm a videogame freak. A total geek, I know.." he says. "Now that the secret is revealed, you wanna.. play with me?" he asks, smiling an innocent, childish smile I've never seen on his face before.

I think about it for a second. "Sure," I say with a grin.

"Yay," he says and takes his controller, handing me the other one.

"It's been awhile since I've played any videogames though," I admit.

He lets out a laugh. "Get ready to _looose_ to the Master."

I turn to look at him as he puts the game in. Wow, he's cocky. "Well, I guess I don't need to warn you about my boundless necessity to win, then."

"Hah. You're going down, woman," he says.

I stay silent for a minute. "If I win.. I mean _when_ I win, you'll tell me your mom's name," I shoot.

"Okay, and when _I_ win, what do I get?"

I think about it for a moment. "I don't know.."

"Well, you can always flash me."

"What?" I look at him in disbelief. "You didn't get to see enough a week ago or..?"

"Take it or leave it," he offers, the smug grin returning on his face.

Considering it, I keep my eyes on him. "Deal," I say as the game starts. I smile to myself. He has the ability to persuade me, but I have my competitiveness. I'll show him..

* * *

_Mwhahahaa I'm gonna leave you with that, for now!  
As nice as this cliffhanger is, I need to tell you that I have next_ _week filled with school work, so.. :D Okay please don't hate me._

_Back to the business; what do you guys think, who's gonna win? ;) Does this almost innocent game turn into something more? Leave a review, please!__**  
**_


	7. Perfection

_Haha, I love you! I had to update because of you :D Thank you so much again for reading and I really appreciate your reviews, keep them coming :)_

_And yes, at first I was about to put the name of the game they're playing but then I figured, I don't know any games from 1997 or so! :D  
So, __**The Irish Gleek **__- thanks for sharing your thoughts! The moment I read your review I knew they should be playing Die Hard :D Haha, so that's what they're playing then.  
_

_But, am I going to keep torturing you guys or is something special really going to happen in this chapter..? By the way, not that you'd care or anything, I'm just letting you know that seven is my lucky number and I'm kinda obsessed about it, so.. :D Okay just read and find out what happens!_

_Oh, and I will most likely update Silent Surprise next :) Just saying.._

* * *

**Chapter 7 ~_ Perfection  
_**

* * *

I have no idea how it happened, it all went so quickly. But there he sits, letting out a cry as I'm pressing a paper towel against his forehead.

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" I ask, slightly panicking.

"Are you?!" he asks.

"I'm not sure!"

"Well if I were you, I'd go check my mental condition before playing Die Hard and hitting other people _outside _of the game!"

"Okay, sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"How does it look?"

I take a look under the towel I'm pressing against the cut on Chandler's head. I cringe as I see the towel absorbing his fresh blood. "It's still bleeding.. put your head up," I order.

"My head _is_ up," he mutters. "As surprising as it is, even after your attack."

Without saying anything, I recline the chair for him, keeping the pressure on the cut. He reaches to extend the footrest and lies back. "Is it big?" he asks, now sounding serious.

I let out a deep sigh. "No, not really, but it's obviously bleeding.. I don't think you need to go to see a doctor though. But I'm not gonna lie - I.. I think it's gonna leave a scar."

"That's just great," he forces out a laugh, "how did you even manage to do that with a gamepad?"

"I don't know.. Sometimes I tend to get a bit too excited and intense while playing," I admit quietly.

"Nooo, don't be silly," he says sarcastically.

"Right. But it's not like I meant to hurt you," I explain. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, I should've known you'd punch me in the face."

"Yes, totally," I say, and noticing that the bleeding is finally starting to ease a bit. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"With Joey, you have to have one. He needs it almost as often as beer," Chandler says, causing me to let out a laugh. "I think it's somewhere in the bathroom," he adds.

"Okay, hold this while I'll go get it," I say, directing his hand on the towel. I get up and go to the bathroom, realizing I haven't been there before. I step in, it might be a bit smaller than ours. But god, it's messy.. I can barely see myself in the mirror, the sink is completely yellow, and even though I have shoes on, I can feel how sticky the floor is.

"It's pretty dirty in here," I state.

"Welcome to a guys' place," I can hear Chandler's voice from the living room.

But - the first aid kit. That's what I'm here for. I look around, ignoring the dustiness. I look inside the cabinets; toilet paper, toothpaste, aftershave.. first aid kit! I grab it with me but when I turn to leave, I happen to notice all the hair in the bathtub drain. That's not men's hair. But it's some kind of hair and it needs to be removed! I drop the kit on the floor and start cleaning the tub, totally forgetting where I am, all my focus on what I'm doing.

After about fifteen minutes reality hits me. "Mon? Are you okay there?" I can hear Chandler calling from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! Coming!" I exclaim and get up, quickly washing my hands and taking the first aid kit.

"What were you doing?" he asks as I enter the living room.

I let out a snort, approaching him. "Well, what do people usually do in the bathroom?"

He looks at me suspiciously. "You were cleaning?"

I shake my head in disbelief, too stunned to deny. "Yeah," I admit, looking at him. "What-what-how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always like.. see right through me, y'know," I say, opening the kit and taking some of the stuff out.

"Well.. I could hear," he says. "And no offence, but you're not that good at that lying thing.."

That might be true, but that's not it. I wanna tell him how weird this is, no-one else has made me feel this.. naked before. I mean this is just about a bathroom visit, but still, I can't hide from him and it's scary. But I just stay silent and give him a soft smile.

"So.. you seem like an interesting person. A violent cleaner?" he says, still lying on the recliner.

"That's me," I simply say and move his hand and the towel away. I quickly disinfect the cut, causing him to cringe. "What about you? A video game freak with a questionably low pain threshold?" I tease. He just glares at me, and a wide smile spreads across my face again.

He frowns as I hold up a cross bandage. "That's what you're gonna put on my forehead?" he asks. I nod. "Really? Just a small, sticking plaster won't do it?"

"I wanna make sure you'll be okay!" I say stubbornly. I stop him from saying another, resisting sentence by quickly placing the bandage above his left eyebrow to cover the cut, getting a sigh from him.

"At least I must look like, irresistible now," Chandler says.

"I think it's cute!" I say honestly. "What, you think your robe and these puppy slippers cause women to jump all over you?"

"Hey, I thought you said they're cute!"

"Well, yeah," I say, closing the first aid kit. "It's Sunday, anyway. You don't move on Sundays, you don't have to impress anyone."

"Right," I hear him say quietly, dare I say disappointedly? Even though the process is over, we stay there, Chandler lying on the barcalounger and me right next to him, on my knees on the floor. He's looking at me deep in the eyes, and just before I can sense the familiar tension again, he breaks the silence.

"I, um.. I win, right?"

"What?"

"I win the game," he says.

I look at him, my confusion growing as I can see he's serious. "Excuse me? If I remember correctly, which I do, I had 26 points more than you."

"You hit me with a gamepad," he says. "I have a damn bandage on my forehead. It's gonna leave a scar, remember?"

"What's your point?"

"You need to flash me."

I let out a snort. "I don't think so, Mister," I say. "The points don't lie. Tell me your mother's name."

He sits up. "I'm physically hurt. You caused me to lose blood. In fact," he gets up from the chair, acting clumsy, "I think I'm feeling dizzy!"

"Oh come on," I say, getting up too. "What's your mom's name?"

"Flash me and I'll tell you," he offers.

"Hell, I won the game!"

Chandler shrugs helplessly.

I shake my head. "See, this is so typical. You just can't admit that I actually won," I say, getting serious.

"That's not true," he says, "you won, but then you hit me. I'm just saying what happened."

"Okay, tell me, how does me hitting you by accident change the situation?"

He sighs. "Okay, just forget it. I won't tell you my mom's name and you won't flash me."

"But I won!"

"Monica, it's just a game," he says, looking at me like a crazy.

"It's a game which I won! I want my prize," I exclaim and step closer, causing him to take a step back.

"Would you mind not coming any closer, I don't have my shield with me at the moment," he says.

"Oh, just.." I huff angrily. Not knowing what to say, I just turn on my heel and walk out of the apartment.

* * *

I spent the day by cleaning our place and organizing. Then I baked some cookies and invited Joey.. actually he invited himself, but I didn't mind. I talked with him a lot which was fun. At least it got my mind off of someone who had pissed me off earlier. Normally I wouldn't care, but this is different. I don't know why.. Who am I kidding? I completely know. I like Chandler, a lot. He's amazing. He's not perfect, he can be annoying and I guess that's a part of who he is. I'm not perfect either, nobody is. And it's not like his mom's name is the most important thing in the world for me, winning may be. That's why I wanted my prize so badly. But I wonder why he just couldn't tell me. Just to annoy me? Because his mom is.. really dead? I don't know, he's mysterious and I wanna know more about him.

I enter our bathroom to take a shower, where I continue doing this serious thinking.

I tried the whole day to gain the confidence to go across the hall and see and talk to him, but I couldn't. Everytime I approached their door, something inside told me that I'm supposed to be mad at him. But I know I don't want to be. It's a stupid thing to be mad about, after all. But still, I couldn't do it. I always ended up getting back to our place and wanting to hit my head against the wall, several times. Maybe I am weird. No wonder I don't have a boyfriend, I'm a freak. Obsessive cleaner with an endless need to be the best at everything.. I'm crazy. Why does Rachel even want to live with me?

After realizing this, I end my shower moment. I grab my white towel and quickly dry myself with it before wrapping it around me and leaving the bathroom.

Seeing no lights, I head back to my room, assuming that Rachel has already gone to bed.

But as I walk into my bedroom, I notice there is a light. And something else, which causes me to jump and almost drop my towel. It's Chandler. It's Chandler, who jumps too.

Eventually coming down from the shock, I hiss, "what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came over to bring these!" he shows my very own black panties I've totally forgotten about. I hadn't even noticed he was holding them.. Why is he holding them?

"Where.. did you get those? Why do you have them?" I frown.

"You tell me, they were on our bathroom floor," he explains.

I stare at the underwear. "Oh, right, of course! I must've dropped them while I cleaned..." I trail off as I see his confused expression. "I, um.. I had them in my pocket."

"..because you always carry a spare pair with you, or what's going on? And by the way, the tub was damn clean!"

"_I know!_ That's how you should keep it."

"I know we won't but thank you for cleaning it!"

"You're welcome!"

"Now, back to the underwear topic..?"

I sigh heavily. "I wanted you to have them."

He looks completely baffled. "Why?"

"I seriously don't know, but you should still take them!"

"Why?" he repeats.

"I don't need them!"

"Well, in that case I should take them, I mean as we both know, I do wear women's underwear way more often than you do!"

"No," I say. "It's a gift from me, accept it, okay? It's just another piece of women's clothing to your collection!"

He shakes his head, looking almost exhausted of the conversation. "There, you lost me again. I have some kind of a collection?"

"Well, you have your ex-girlfriend's shoe," I explain. "Now you can have my underwear!"

"First of all, it's not a collection. Second of all.. you're not my ex-girlfriend," he says.

"I'm not?"

"No. You weren't my girlfriend in the first place. You're just an ex. No, you're barely an e.. if even that," he says, his voice now low and quiet.

"Oh," I say, staring at his softened expression.

"Besides, we never, um.. broke up," he adds, staring back at me. We stand there, looking at each other in the eyes. What a weird, but successful way to switch the mood. We never broke up.. That's true. We never broke up because we never got together. I wasn't his girlfriend. That causes me to let out a quiet, but disappointed sigh. Maybe I want to be. I still know that nobody is perfect, but his glittering blue eyes, his sharp nose.. I want to kiss him. I wanna close this huge gap between us, I wanna feel him against me.

Just when I'm about to do all that, his eyes leave mine and he looks down. "I should.. probably get going," he says quietly. Before I get to respond, he reaches for my hand and gives me my underwear back. I catch his eye for the last time before he walks past me towards my bedroom door.. but turns to look at me questioningly, as I still haven't let go of his hand.

"Don't," I say, my voice husky with emotion.

"What?" he asks, stunned.

"You shouldn't go." I shake my head before slowly closing the gap between us and looking at him in the eyes. My lips parting slightly, I drop my gaze to his lips and start to lean in. Closing my eyes I gently peck his lips, leaving us both wanting more. I breathe against his skin as he swallows thickly before kissing me, much more passionately. It feels like forever since the last time I've tasted these lips. Before I know, his tongue starts exploring my mouth, and I couldn't be more eager to respond. His hands around my waist firmly, he pulls me even closer to him. I push him almost roughly against the closed door, my hands wandering in his soft, thick hair.

After a moment of making out, I reluctantly end the kiss in the need of air. We stand there, both panting slightly, our foreheads gently pressed together. When I finally open my eyes, I find him staring at me curiously.

"Wow.." he says.

"I know," I whisper breathlessly.

"What.. what was that for?"

I take a deep breath before giving him an answer. "For being so incredibly amazing, attractive, addictive.."

"That's a lot of a's," he says. "You must be mistaking."

"No," I manage to say before again closing the disturbing gap between us. A low moan escapes his mouth as I suck on his bottom lip. Soon he pulls away slightly, getting an offended face from me. He didn't like it? He didn't like it.

"You didn't like that?"

"What? No, I did! I _really_, fully enjoyed it. I mean, that was.. oh god," he stumbles. "It's just.. I'm sorry I was such an ass before."

"You're not saying that just because we're doing this?"

He shakes his head. "No, although it did help me to get the words out."

I smile sweetly. "And I'm sorry I.. did this," I say, gently brushing the bandage on his forehead with my thumb. Going closer so our lips are touching slightly, I whisper, "you truly are irrestistible though."

I can feel him grinning his typical grin against my lips before he kisses me again. I feel his fingers trailing along my body and the soft towel wrapped around it. He starts directing us towards my bed, and I almost trip on the underwear on the floor. I can't help but laugh into the kiss. Willingly letting him lie us down on the cool covers, I suck on his tongue this time. I never knew how much pleasure two hands can give. Enjoying his every touch, I lie beneath him, noticing just how right this feels. Anticipating of what's going to happen gets me in total bliss. Impatiently I start unbuttoning his blue shirt as he ends the kiss. He helps me get the shirt off and tosses it on the floor. Still, with him, I don't care. I quickly pull him into another kiss by his nape. God, I need him. I can't pretend otherwise anymore, and I don't want to. I feel his hands slowly starting to play with the hem of my towel. Instead of removing it, he breaks away slightly.

He looks at me, we're both breathless. "What took you so long?" he asks coarsely.

Knowing exactly what he's talking about, but too impatient to answer, I say, "Not now. Later," and peck his lips again. He seems to agree as he finally removes the towel. He takes a long, appreciative look at my naked body, which causes me to flush slightly. He's trying to say something, but is clearly struggling. Recalling how similar his reaction was a week ago makes me smile.

"God, you're.. perfection," he finally manages to breathe out. _Perfection_. I let out the shortest giggle before pulling him closer again.

To me, Chandler saying those words is perfection, and much more than that. This moment is perfect. He is perfect.

* * *

_And then, Chandler went home. Obviously. Okay no, I think we all know what really happened right there.. :D  
_

_So, was that about right or did I write too far? :D Plus, is everything gonna go just like in a fairytale, or are there going to be problems? Maybe Monica changes her mind? Or maybe they do get together, but start the whole hiding thing and it gets hard? Or does jealousy come in between?_

_Tell me what you think! xoxo_


	8. Cute, weird & amazing

_Oh you guys, thank you thank you thank you! I'm literally beaming here. Thank you. Did I say thank you? Well, thank you._

_And sorry, it's been awhile 'cause I've been busy and trying to work on Silent Surprise so hard but I'm seriously just stuck writing it. So if anybody here is reading it and wants to help me, feel free :)_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 ~ _Cute, weird & amazing_**_**  
**_

* * *

Waking up, I let out a quiet sigh and instantly notice the unusual warmness. Quickly realizing why it is there, I open my eyes slowly. There he is, lying beside me on his stomach, his head turned to face me. I can't help but smile watching him in his peaceful sleep. His face close to mine and his heavy, long arm around me, it feels so safe. So happy. Yeah. It's our first morning together and I can say I'm feeling happy. Is that too soon? Should I be worried?

How could I be worried when we've just had the most amazing night together? I didn't know how much better it could get from the last time, but oh boy, did it.. The chemistry is amazing. It's never been like this before with anybody else. I stare at Chandler's closed eyelids, watching him breathe slowly, in and out. There's going to be a conversation. What do I tell him? I already know that I need and want to be with him, but.. I haven't forgotten my reasons why not to date. I haven't forgotten everything he told me a week ago in Central Perk. Maybe what he wants is just a meaningless fling? I couldn't deal with that. There's still so much I don't know about him. Hell - I don't even know his last name! And I suppose he doesn't know mine either. This is just crazy.. isn't it? I let out another sigh. Why can't I just not be worried for once? I have the most amazing guy right here, and I just can't focus on this perfect moment.

I watch him sleep a minute after another, and once again study his features. He's so cute, handsome.. I'm so lucky to have him like me. At least I hope he likes me.. 'Cause I like him, a lot.

I wonder if I'm always going to be the one - I mean, if we keep doing this - who wakes up at first. I have no complaints, it's great just to be looking at him. But still, I want to wake him up. Should I? I'm gonna. While considering how to do that, I can feel him tightening his grip around me. That makes me smile. Maybe I should wake him up with a kiss.. or something even more pleasant. No, we're not probably there yet.. Although I have a feeling he would like that.

Rejecting that idea, I snuggle even closer to him. I gently nudge his nose - which I actually adore - with mine, hoping that would be enough to wake him up. Instead, I see him wrinkling his nose slightly in his sleep. It causes me to let out a laugh. I do it again, getting the same reaction from him. I laugh once more before kissing him gently on his slightly open mouth, closing my eyes. I can feel him starting to wake up as he responses in the most sleepy, but sweet way.

A moment later I pull back slowly, finding him looking at me.

"Good morning, Chandler," I whisper, unable to contain my smile.

He returns my smile. "Morning," he says hoarsely.

I chuckle slightly. "I like your morning voice."

"And I like the fact that this time you didn't leave before I woke up."

"Well, it's my bed," I say, grinning.

"That's the only reason?" he asks. I shrug helplessly, knowing just how well we both know that's definitely not the only reason. "What's the time?" he yaws.

Then I realize, it's Monday. Monday! I have work today.. Hey, I have an evening shift. No problem. I turn around to glance at the watch on the nightstand. "It's a quarter to ten."

"Oh God, I'm late for work.." he mutters. We gaze at each other dreamily for a minute before he starts to sit up. "So.. I guess I'm gonna go."

"No-no-no, you can't go," I say, stopping him by grabbing his arm.

"What? You want me to.. stay?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah," I say. "I need you to stay."

He's looking completely surprised of my reaction. "Really?"

"Yeah," I say. "Could you just.. call in sick or something?"

"I could do that," he smiles approvingly. "You really want me to stay?" he asks again.

"Trust me, I do," I say with a grin.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know.. I kinda like you."

Mirroring my grin, he pushes my hair back from my face before answering, "I kinda like you too."

"Oh, I think you showed that to me last night," I reveal, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"I did?" he asks proudly.

"Uh-huh, big time," I say. "But it's always nice to hear, too."

He locks my lips in his with a deep, lingering kiss. I lose myself in it immediately. He's staying. He wants to stay. I want him to stay. He nibbles gently on my lower lip before pulling away.

I smile at him before resting my head on the pillow again. "What's so surprising about me wanting you to stay?" I ask.

"Well, I just assumed that, you know.. you know.. I hope you do know, 'cause I don't."

I giggle. "You're so cute."

"So are you," he says, grinning, before kissing my hair tenderly.

"You wanna use the phone?" I ask.

"Okay," he says. I roll over and reach for the phone on my nightstand, and give it to him. "Thanks," he says and starts dialing. I snuggle close to him again, the closest I can get. I briefly feel his lips on my head again before he starts to talk to someone at his office.

I rest my head on Chandler's shoulder and let out a deep sigh. It's so comfortable. Actually, I don't know if I've ever felt this comfortable. There's no need to hurry anywhere. Listening as he starts to speak on the phone, I run my hand across his warm stomach. Lying there for a moment, I hear him trying to convince someone that he really is sick. He honestly wants to stay. I turn my head to look at him. This person at the other end of the line is possibly starting to give in as his face seems to relax. He really is so cute. I place a few kisses along his jaw line before he ends the call.

"They really wanted to take you away from me, huh?" I mutter as Chandler puts the phone away.

"Well, it is true that I've called in sick a lot lately.. all the time," he says, his voice much softer than on the phone.

"Maybe you could keep doing that in the future," I say, and a slightly uncomfortable silence fills the room. I should've not said the word 'future'. Deciding that it's too soon to end this amazing moment to talk about that, I change the subject. I look up at him, and reach to touch his forehead. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he says with a smile.

"See, I was gentle," I say, placing a kiss on where the bandage is.

"Extremely," he says. "I mean, it's not even going to leave a scar."

"Oh, would you stop with the damn scar?" I grin, squeezing him tightly. He just gives me a playful smile. I sigh contently before talking. "See, I was thinking.. Since I flashed you _a lot _last night, I think you should finally tell me your mom's name and maybe.. some other things," I suggest.

He laughs in my hair. "I knew this was coming," he says. "Other things, like what?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, maybe not _everything_, but.. you know, I wanna get to know you better," I say with a smile. "Let's start with the name. Oh, and your last name."

"Okay.."

"So?"

Chandler sighs. "Nora Bing."

I look at him in disbelief. "Nora Bing?"

"Yep. That's my mom."

"She's your mom?"

"Believe it or not."

I keep staring at him, still unsure if he's kidding or not. "Seriously, Nora Bing is your mom?"

He just gives me kind of an ashamed look, which I can tell from he is actually far from kidding.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, a bit too loud, and sounding much like Chandler.

"I know," he says, just like me. "You've read her books?"

"No, I haven't, but Rachel's a huge fan! She must have all of her books! I mean, she will not believe this-"

"Hey, woah-woah-woah," he cuts me off. "You're not gonna tell her, are you?"

I frown. "Why not? She'll find out anyway, sooner or later. And she's such a big fan, I can't not tell her!"

"Well, you must not tell her," he says.

"Why? You told me, why can't I tell Rachel?"

"Because.. my mom is erotic novelist!"

"Yeah, and according to Rachel, a great one!" I say. "I can tell her, right? Please, Chandler?"

He sighs. "It's only Rachel, right? Nobody else," he says, and I nod. "And none of that making fun of me -stuff?"

I shake my head. "Of course not."

"Okay, then. You can tell her," he says, causing me to smile widely. Really, on the inside I'm jumping. Who's a pushover now?

"Thank you," I say. "So.. erotic novelist.. Can't say I'm surprised though."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're kind of erotic too. It probably goes in the family," I muse.

He smirks. "You're amazing."

"You too, honey," I say, noticing how easily the word of endearment slipped out of my mouth. "So your last name is Bing, too?"

"Yeah," he says rather sadly.

"Chandler Bing," I muse with a smile.

"Ha ha," he says bitterly.

"Wow, you really don't like your name?"

He lets out a snort. "I'd rather be the woman our TV Guide comes to, Miss Chanandler Bong."

I laugh. "Stop, it's not that bad," I say, running my hand up his chest. "I think it's cute."

"Is everything about me cute?"

"Maybe," I say, giving him a mysterious smile.

"So, what's your last name?" he asks.

"Geller," I tell him.

"Monica Geller.." he muses. "That's nice."

Giving him a smile, I demand, "tell me more about yourself."

"I don't know, this conversation isn't good for my ego even with you in the same bed as me."

"Come on, I-" I stop my sentence as I feel something on his chest. Something.. unexpected. I look down to see what it is. I touch it gently, and I can see he's alarmed. "What's this?" I ask.

"It's, um.. It's my nubbin," he says, swallowing.

I frown. "What's a nubbin?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a.. Basically, um.. it's a third nipple, to be honest," he stutters.

"A third nipple?" I ask in disbelief.

He nods before I start laughing. He stays serious.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting you to find it that funny," he says in monotone, but I can tell he's seriously not upset.

"No, it's just crazy, I mean, how come I didn't notice it before?" I manage to say between my laughs. A third nipple - that must make him even cuter.

"Nice try. Actually, not even nice," he says and tries to get up, but I know he does that just to be pulled back. So I do so.

"No, Chandlerrr," I whine before kissing him hard on the lips, and surreptitiously climbing on top of him.

He ends the kiss. "Na-uh, you're not getting me this way," he says.

"I think I just did," I say and close the tiny gap between our lips again.

"So you don't think that I'm a freak with a third nipple?" he asks, breaking the kiss for the second time.

"I do a little bit, yeah," I say and kiss him again.

He breaks away. "But that doesn't bother you?"

"I'm afraid not," I say. "Shut up and I'll prove it to you."

I lean in to kiss him passionately again. He kisses me back with hunger, and I can feel the firm grip of his hands on my waist. I can't help but smile into the kiss as I once again notice how right it feels, our bodies becoming one, his skin against mine, his tongue exploring mine. Something this great can't be wrong. I start kissing his neck, slowly moving lower on his collarbones, chest and stomach, my kisses turning wetter and wetter. He looks at me in awe as I move in no hurry. Around his bellybutton I can hear his sharp intake of breath, which causes me to smile. I still know how to shut a man up. I move a bit lower again, he likes it. A bit lower, and..

"Rachel."

I look up, confused. What did he say? He didn't say 'Rachel', did he? Chandler's looking at me with wide eyes.

"Did you just say 'Rachel'?" I ask, not sure if I heard him right.

"Yeah," he admits.

I stare at him for a second before letting out a frustrated sigh. "I know she's pretty and beautiful, and probably sexy, but when you're in bed with me, _Monica_, please don't call my best friend's name," I say, slightly offended.

"No, no, it's not like that," he says, but I get off of him. "I was just reminding you that if she's home, we can't do that unless, y'know, your walls are soundproof or she's gone deaf."

I look at him in disbelief. "Really?"

He laughs. "Yeah. Come on, Mon."

I shake my head, blushing slightly. "Rachel's probably at work. And you're weird," I state, unable so suppress my smile.

"I thought I was cute."

"You are," I say, "but you're weird too."

"Yeah, of course I am. But could you go back to doing that.. whatever you were doing..?" he asks, almost shyly.

A grin spreads across my face. "I think you missed the point of your whole reminder."

"No, we can be quiet, right? I mean, if she's even home."

We both surely know how we most likely can't, but I climb back on top of him. "If you say so, Mr. Bing", I say, smiling slyly. "Or should I say, Mr._ Big_?"

He chuckles softly. "You are so bad," he says, but quickly adds, "I'm not complaining."

I smile before leaning closer and letting our lips meet again, my mouth pressing frantic kisses against his. At this moment, I really don't care if Rachel could hear us. I wouldn't care if the whole world could hear us, because this is about us. It's my turn now, our turn.

* * *

_I just realized I always tend to put some totally cliche lines in the end :D Well, whatever.  
But, a whole chapter full of Mondler mush and chatting in bed, oh my god :D Despite the fact that I'm such a drama queen especially when it comes to writing, it was fun to write something so carefree._

_So, what do you think? Did this become your favourite chapter so far? ;) Please leave a review! xxxoo_

_PS. I hate this Doc Manager thingy. I mean, it's putting words together by itself!? o_o what's that about, I wonder.._


	9. I'll make it up to you

_Thank you guys! :) Means so much to me. I just reread all of your reviews and damn, you sure do know how to make an author happy! Gave me a really nice motivational boost, and that's pretty much why I'm here now!_

_I know it's been like, what, over a month..? Sweet Jesus. But, without any stupid excuses - enjoy the new, long chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 9** **~ _I'll make it up to you_**

* * *

Chandler left later that day. Neither of us wanted him to go, but he had to. We needed to eat, we didn't want Joey to get worried and besides, I had to go to work later. I couldn't call in sick like Chandler, I would probably get fired or something. And I definitely need the lame paycheck every now and then.

Chandler. Instead of trying to suppress my smile, I look at my reflection in the mirror I'm standing in front of. It grows even wider when I realize it's been forever since the last time I've looked this happy. I can see I am literally beaming. Inside out. Don't have to be the brightest person to see the reason. Well, only if you know about last night, and this morning.. If not, brightness is needed.

I wonder when we're going to _get together _again. I mean if we even are, you can never know what's going through his head.. Oh, what the hell, I'm crazy about him, and he made it pretty clear he likes me too, so.. I think Chandler and I are becoming an item. I like that.

I look at my fake boobs with disdain as they're on the kitchen table, before taking them and stuffing them under my shirt. Letting out a sigh, I continue thinking.

We didn't get the chance to talk about our _situation_. Or actually we did, but what kind of an idiot you need to be to ruin maybe the most perfect moment ever? So, I guess we have some talking to do.. though, I don't feel like it. Maybe we should just pass it. Who needs talking? We should just let our deeds speak. Yes. Wow, I never knew I could actually just go with it, loosen my grip. Maybe it's good for me, at least my face says so. Putting my earrings in, I figure that the fact that we haven't talked about the serious stuff has actually really paid off. All I know is that I just want to be with him, all the time. Day and night. See, I miss him. He's only been gone for like an hour, and I miss him, even though I know that he's right across the hall. And I would _so_ go there and do it all over again with him if Joey wasn't there.

One thing does concern me a bit. Chandler and I haven't talked about this either, but clearly _we_ are a secret. Not that I don't think it's for the best for now, but I wonder how long it's going to last. I shake my head, it is too soon to think about that. We'll just see how this goes, and then see if we're ready.

My thoughts are interrupted by the opening door. Turning to look who it is, as my both surprise and delight I see the very familiar guy stepping in and giving me the cutest smile. I can't help but smiling back.

"Hey," Chandler says, closing the door behind him.

"Uh-huh," I say, grinning. "You didn't knock, did you?"

He stops after taking a few steps closer. "Oh.." he says, now serious. "Sorry, I just thought.. basically nothing. But you're right, I should've knocked, sorry."

I laugh. "No, I just thought it was kinda nice you didn't.. 'Cause I don't think of you as a guest."

"Really? That made me feel so welcomed," he smiles, stepping closer again. "And actually I was thinking about something. I was thinking about you, which is pretty far from nothing."

Blushing slightly, I let him take me into his embrace. "Aww, you," I mutter. He grins, seemingly satisfied about my reaction. He's about to kiss me, but stops as finally noticing my fake boobs. He looks at them, stunned. "Wow. Those are.. really hot," he says, his eyes still on them.

I roll my eyes without saying anything. As he keeps staring at them, I start smiling. "Okay, if you want to touch, just go ahead!"

He grins, his hand reaching to touch my boob. "It's like they're real," he says in wonderment.

I let out a snort before taking his hand off my chest and leaning in to kiss him passionately. His hands moving up to stroke my hair and my arms wrapped around his neck, I press myself against him. I let my tongue slip into his mouth, exploring every part of his. I let out a quiet, small moan before ending the kiss in the need of air.

He looks at me in amazement. "That was pretty real too, definitely," he says, still holding me close.

"Definitely," I repeat, smiling. I do find it a bit amusing he gets so baffled after our kisses, but on the other hand, he keeps amazing me too.

"You should wear those tonight," he says, referring to the boobs.

"I will, at my _office_," I roll my eyes.

He lets out a laugh. "Yeah, but also in bed."

"In bed?" I ask, my eyebrows rising in surprise. "What, _my_ breasts aren't good enough for you?"

Chandler frowns. "See, that was just my gentle way of telling you that I would love to come over tonight."

"Oh.." I say, my expression softening.

"I mean, only if you let me and want me to," Chandler says, sounding a bit worried.

I smile slyly and tease him, "Maybe. We'll see."

He returns my smile. "All you have to do is let me know," he says and is about to lean in again, but stops. "And by the way, your breasts are.. I mean, they are -"

"Perfection?" I chuckle.

"Pretty much," he grins, leaning in again. But before our lips actually get to meet, he pulls away quickly as we can hear the door opening. Both acting casual, we turn to look at the exhausted woman stepping into the apartment. Luckily, she doesn't even notice us until I clear my throat.

"Hey, Rach," I greet her. "What's up?"

Rachel looks at me, then at Chandler, and back at me - gladly I can tell there's no suspicion in her eyes. "Hi," she says. "Nothing much, I just had the worst day of my life, that's all."

"How? What happened?"

"Well, first of all, because of our curiosity Sophie and I happened to walk into my boss Joanna's office, and instead of the bonus list we were looking for, we found my dear boyfriend at the time Mark handcuffed to her chair, wearing practically nothing."

"Oh my god!" I exclaim.

"No, that's not all. I had the longest and the most terrible fight with the naked guy and then I got fired for going into the office in the first place!"

"You lost your job? I'm so, so sorry!" I go to hug her immediately, leaving Chandler standing in the kitchen.

"It's okay," Rachel says.

"Really? I thought you were finally doing something you love."

"I was!" Rachel says, and I can tell she's fighting back tears. "And now it's gone, and so is Mark! And I have to go working in a stupid coffeehouse again!"

"But that's a huge step back. I'm sure you'll find another job you like, you have more experience now and everything."

"I'm sorry too," Chandler says behind us.

Rachel breaks the hug. "Thanks," she says. "But what about money? Your salary isn't enough for us."

I let out a sigh. "It's gonna be okay."

"I know, I know," she says, collapsing on the couch in the living room.

I glance at Chandler before turning my attention back to Rachel. "Guess what, Rach?" I break the silence, knowing what would cheer her up.

"What?" she asks, sounding like she couldn't be less interested.

"Guess who is the son of Nora Bing?"

She looks at me with a frown. "I don't know? I didn't even know she had a son, that's weird."

"I know!" I exclaim, totally excited. "I'll give you a hint; he's standing in our kitchen."

Rachel looks at Chandler, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "What?!" she practically screams. "You mean like, living across the hall guy Chandler here is the son of the best erotic novelist of all time Nora Bing?!"

"Yes, exactly!" I say, ignoring Chandler's annoyed glare.

"It's great you're talking about me like I'm actually in the room," Chandler says sarcastically, followed by Rachel running in the kitchen in front of him.

"Okay, I _have_ _to_ meet Nora," she demands.

"See, I don't think-"

"Listen to me, Bing," Rachel cuts him off, taking a tight grip of his arms. "I have every book of hers, and now knowing the fact that her son is living across the hall from me, I have to get her autograph! Please make that happen, okay? You know, I have just lost my job and my boyfriend, I mean this is all I have!"

"Okay.. I guess I have no choice then," Chandler says, clearly surprised and probably a bit terrified of Rachel's reaction.

"Seriously? I can meet her?!" Rachel screams again.

"So it seems."

Rachel hugs him happily before starting to jump up and down around the kitchen. "I'm meeting Nora Bing!"

"Wow, your worries were put aside really fast," I say, also surprised of her reaction. I knew she'd be excited, but I didn't expect it to be so over the top.

"Yeah, but she's probably not in New York at the moment so I don't know if-"

"I need to call Phoebe!" Rachel cuts Chandler off again and runs into her room after taking the phone with her.

I can hear Chandler exhaling heavily. "Oh wow," he says and sits down at the table.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting _that_ either," I say.

"And now I'll have to call my mom, and meet her. And have you guys meet her.. this is just great."

"I'm sorry," I say. "But now that she knows, Rachel is not going to drop this."

I can hear Chandler letting out another sigh.

"Is she really that bad?"

He lets out a snort. "You'll see."

That's when I get an idea. I consider it just for a second, before leaning close to Chandler's ear. "I'll make it up to you," I whisper. Grinning to myself, I walk away towards Rachel's room to ask if she's okay.. but I can feel his curious eyes on me.

* * *

Later that night, Rachel practically forced Chandler to call his mother almost immediately. But luckily for him, Nora is not available yet. She's only coming to New York in a week or so. He was kind of relieved about it, but still clearly not happy.

Knowing that Nora isn't coming to New York in a whole week, I decided I'd make it up to Chandler after that.. and then I changed my mind. Or actually _I_ didn't change my mind, my impatience did, and the fact that we couldn't spend last night together. It's not like it's been long since the last time I slept alone, but it was really lonely in there and I missed him, so much. Stupid Rachel stayed up all night and wouldn't leave our kitchen, not once. She was working, or basically dreaming about meeting Nora Bing. Sure, I could've made an excuse to leave but then she would've gotten either suspicious or worried, so.. It didn't work out last night. But on the other hand, I got to know Chandler more as we hung out at Central Perk with the others earlier. Apparently Chandler, Joey, Ross and Phoebe love that place, and I can feel myself becoming one of them. They're really great and I think Rachel and I fit in pretty well.

Anyway, Chandler and I needed to pretend being in the friendzone.. Although we did share some looks and smiles every once in a while. But we didn't get to hug or kiss so it was pretty hard, harder than I thought it would be. And after the whole day of doing that, I had to spend the night alone too. Being alone sucks. That's why I decided to celebrate and do this making it up to Chandler -thing earlier, and by earlier I mean tonight.

I really hope Chandler likes surprises. The plan is; I'm about to go over, wearing something really nice for him and pretty much show what I can do.

I take a look at the clock on my nightstand after putting on my _outfit_ for the night. It's 7:10, perfect. I apply some of my favorite perfume before heading towards my door, but I stop before leaving the room. I can't go there like this, what if someone sees me in the hallway or something? I look around, finding my robe hanging on a hook beside me. That will do it.. I grab it and put it on before leaving.

Rachel is most definitely napping and I heard that Joey has a date tonight, so I can safely head across the hall and I do so.

Without knocking I enter the guys' apartment quietly. Closing the door behind me, I notice that I'm alone - Chandler must be in his room. But after taking a few steps forward, Joey's door opens.

"Hey, Mon," Joey comes out of his room.

"Heyy, Joey?" I say in surprise. "Are.. aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"Yeah, but apparently I fell asleep."

"So.. you're not going?" I ask, hoping that my disappointment wouldn't seem too obvious.

"No, I'm still going," he says. "I'm a little late though."

"I'm sure she'll wait for you," I smile happily, relieved. "Have fun."

"You bet I will."

I smile at him, considering if my next question would give him a reason to be suspicious - I guess this is making me completely paranoid.. "Oh, um.. have you seen Chandler?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower. Why?"

"Well, I um.. I borrowed him something earlier, and I just realized I need it back before I go to sleep."

"Okay, well.. I'm sure he'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. How long has he been there, exactly?"

"Uh, about 5 minutes, maybe..?"

"Great, okay. I'll just wait right here," I say, trying to sound cool.

"Okay.. Why are you wearing a robe, by the way?" he frowns.

Okay, quickly. Say something. Damn Joey, always making me think.. "I, um.. I just took a shower too, and I'm pretty tired, so.. Didn't bother to put clothes on again," I explain. That was stupid since I have my makeup on and everything.. But luckily, he doesn't notice.

"Okay, I have no problem with that," Joey smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Of course you don't," I say, amused. "Now off you go so your date won't leave. Hurry!"

"Fine. I'll see ya later," he says before heading off the apartment. As the door slams shut, I immediately run into Chandler's room in hurry.

I close the door behind me before taking off my robe and quickly hanging it. I'm wearing a black teddy that I found in my closet a few days ago, and I haven't even used it before. I think about lighting some candles to set the mood, but surprise surprise, he doesn't have any candles in here. It would be weird if he did.. well, not so much, kinda cute actually. Next thing, I look around for a mirror.. not finding that either. _What the hell_, I think and just lie on the bed, trying to find a good, inviting position.

Only a few seconds later I can hear steps approaching the door. Shifting a little, I wait for him to come in. Soon, the door swings open and Chandler with only a towel around his waist steps in. Did he notice me? Oh, he did. He jumps in surprise, completely startled.

"Ooohh...mygawd," he says after coming down from the shock and actually having the time to _look_ at me.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy scaring the shit out of him. "Aww.. Look at you, all fresh and clean," I say seductively, fully and wholeheartedly loving his reaction.

"Oh my god," he repeats slowly, staring at me, clearly stunned. I knew this would be worth it. I already know how I love to surprise him, his reactions and expressions are priceless. "You.. You look.. I mean, I.. You're..." he stammers, obviously struggling with words.

"I hope the ends of those sentences are good," I say with a smile, and the only response I get from him is a nod. Without blinking once, he keeps staring at me as I stand up from the bed. "Not wearing the boobs though.. I hope you're not disappointed."

"No, I mean.." he thinks about it for a second, "I feel bad for comparing, but you look better than all the girls in my dreams.. put together," he manages to say, his voice slightly unstable.

At that, I can't help but let out a laugh. "Why thank you. I guess that's a good thing, huh?" I say and take a few steps closer to him. Damn, we don't need any candles to set the mood.

"Yes.. if we're living in the land of understatements," he says, we both gulp slightly before he closes the gap between us, taking me in his arms. I can feel his fingers starting to trail along my sides, exploring the soft fabric of my lingerie, his gentle touch almost taking my breath away. I've missed his touch, this touch I've already become pretty familiar with. I stand on my toes and lean in, kissing him as if like we were two lovers, been apart for months - or even years. My other hand around his neck, the other running absently through his damp hair, I can feel him responding even more passionately. I feel his tongue frantically seeking entrance to my mouth, and I part my lips to let him do his thing. His tongue starts caressing mine - it's wet, eager and tender at the same time. I can't help but let myself sink into it, and suddenly I can feel my legs turning weak. I tell myself it's a good thing 'cause I've never felt like this with anyone ever before.

I end the kiss minutes later. We stand there for a moment in the dusk, our eyes closed, just listening to each other's breathing. His warm breath in my hair, his arms protectively around my body.. I can only wish this moment means even half as much to him as it does to me. At that moment, I know this is more than just sex. We have chemistry, we have a connection, and it's one of a kind. This is different from anything I've ever had, and it feels great. Sighing contently, somehow I manage to get myself together again before leaning close to his ear. "I told you I'd make it up to you," I whisper so quietly it could barely be heard, my lips brushing lightly against his earlobe.

"I definitely like the way you're doing that," Chandler mutters.

"Just keep doing favors and we'll see what more I can do," I smile weakly, gently nibbling his lobe before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. I recognize both anticipation and excitement in them as our eyes contact for a moment. I lean in to kiss his bare chest, inhaling his fresh scent. "Ready to get dirty again..?" I mutter against his skin.

I know I'm taking a risk with this kind of talking that we haven't been doing before, 'cause some guys don't even like it. I soon realize he is far from those people as I can feel his hands drifting down on my buttocks. "Yeah, I think I could handle that," he says in a low voice.

"Really?"

He responds by pressing his lips against mine again, this time almost roughly. He starts leading us towards his bed, and I, of course happily let that happen. But now it's _my_ turn to remove _his_ towel.

* * *

_Hahahaa.. Much didn't happen plot-wise to be honest, but it will! I still do write other stuff than just make out scenes, you know, but it's a romance after all. This was maybe some sort of a filler chapter.. I've been working on this for so long but then, just before I lost all my senses, I just said to myself 'YO relax please' and I guess on some level that actually worked :D Yeah, sometimes I can be too hard on myself._

_Anyways, what did you think of this chapter, and what's gonna happen next? :) Please leave a review!_


	10. Confessions

_Hi you guys and once again thank you so so much!_

_It's been several weeks again, sorry about that..  
__This probably isn't my best work because I'm having an awful headache, but I felt like I should write something anyway.. hope you can handle it._

_Wow it's the tenth chapter..!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 ~ **_**Confessions**_

* * *

Stirring awake, I can feel someone wrapping their arms around me. I don't have to open my eyes, I know who he is. Keeping my eyes closed I snuggle up close to him, the closest I can get and rest my head on his shoulder, encouraging him to squeeze me tighter. And he does.

"Did I wake you?" Chandler mutters in my hair.

"Maybe."

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"It's okay," I say, unable to hold back a yawn. "I'd rather spend time with you than just sleep."

He pulls back slightly to look at me. I open my eyes, finding him looking into my eyes in wonderment. I could say, he looks almost sort of.. surprised. Once again admiring the color of his eyes, I return his gaze. "Morning, sleepyhead," he says finally.

"Morning, sweetie," I smile at him sincerely. But he doesn't smile back as he seems to be deep in thought. Why is he looking at me like that?

"You looked adorable in your sleep," he states quietly, his tone almost wistful.

I would definitely say something more flirty or make a comment, but he looks so serious so I just settle with, "Thank you." Seriously, I've never seen that kind of expression on his face. He's not smiling at me. He hasn't kissed me yet. Where is that grin I can't get enough of? I'm kinda afraid to ask. I shouldn't be, but I am.

"Is.. everything okay?" I ask.

There's a brief pause as he looks down for a second, breaking the eye contact for the first time. "Yeah."

I let out a sigh - wow, he must be at least just as terrible liar as I am. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm serious."

"Yeah, I can see you're serious and it's freaking me out," I say, more firmly. "I know you well enough to tell something is obviously bothering you."

"No, Mon. Nothing is bothering me," he says, trying to pull me closer again to avoid my gaze, but I stop him. He looks at me, almost offended.

"You really think I'm gonna drop this now?"

He breaks off from me. "You should, um.. probably go."

I frown at him. "What?"

"I mean it's 5:30, you don't wanna get caught or anything."

I let out a snort. "I don't care. I'm not gonna go until you tell me what's up," I say, strictly enough to let him know that I really mean it.

He shakes his head before getting up. "It's the same as usual," he says, starting to pace around the room. "But it's so much more than that, you know?"

I look at him, confused, waiting for him to a clarify.

"Of course you don't know," he sighs, running his hand through his hair. "I'm freaking out, okay? That's the truth. 'Cause when I was watching you sleep there.. I thought, 'gosh, she's gorgeous, what is she doing with a guy like me?' You know, you could get any guy you ever wanted. Why me?"

Before I have time to answer, he keeps going. "You know what else I realized? This isn't just a fling anymore, it's not just about two friends having sex. I mean I... care about you," he says. "And I know I'm gonna screw this up. Big time, I'm telling you. But I don't wanna screw this up. This is the first time ever when I can honestly say that I don't want it to end. But I can totally see it in my head, you know, you slamming the door, yelling and calling me something awful enough to perfectly describe me. So I don't know what to do when that happens."

"Chandler.. come here," I sit on my knees on the edge of the bed. As he walks up to me tentatively, I reach out to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close in a hug. I rest my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as I can feel him hugging me back. I feel his racing heartbeat through his chest, and I wait for it to settle a bit. We stay there for several seconds before I break the silence. "Better?"

I hear him sigh. "It's just too soon to feel this way, you know," he says.

Oh, I know. I pull back to meet his eyes, smiling slightly. "If it makes you feel any better, I think I feel the same way."

"Really?"

I nod. "I care about you, Chandler Bing." If we're going with _care_, that's good. Like is too mild, love.. well, out of the question. It's way too soon, right?

I can see a sparkle of joy and relief in his eyes before he leans in to make our lips meet in a soft kiss. And it really stays that way as we just let our tongues rest for a change.

I pull back slightly to meet his eyes again, playing with the hair on his nape. "How are you so sure that you're gonna mess this up?" I ask quietly.

"Because I've always messed it up," he says, just as quietly. "And besides this is different."

"Maybe that means that this time you won't screw it up."

"I will. I just know I will."

"Well yeah, you probably will if you've already decided so," I say. "But you need to talk to me. Whenever you feel like you're freaking out or something, just tell me. I'm scared too you know, 'cause this really is different from every other relationship I've ever been in."

"In a good way?" he asks hopefully.

"Of course in a good way! What kind of a question is that," I say with a smile. "And the fact that this is going so fast is kinda exciting to me. I don't wanna scare you or anything by saying this, but um.. I think there might be something really special between us."

"You feel that too?" he asks, surprised.

"Yes," I say with a grin. "You really are insecure, aren't you?"

"Huh.. I thought I've already shown you otherwise," he smiles slyly, his fingers starting to play with the clasp of my bra I'm wearing.. why am I wearing them, though?

"Hmm.. I guess I need a reminder," I play along.

"Well I am disappointed that you don't recall the last time but okay," he says before kissing me again, this time with more passion. Quickly lying me down on the bed, he keeps our lips locked.

Hey - it's still nearly six in the morning! "Not now," I break the kiss reluctantly, explaining, "I really do need to get to my place before Rachel wakes up."

"Okay, so I'll be quick then," he says, starting to kiss my neck. God, he's already found my weak spot..

I close my eyes. "Seriously, she could be up any second now," I say, honestly caring much less than it seems.

"Five minutes," he mutters against my throat.

"Mhm.." I let my hands trail absently across the skin of his back as I can feel him against my thigh. "Okay."

* * *

"Oh wow," I repeat, my breathing still shallow.

"I know," Chandler says.

"That was a pretty darn good five minutes, gotta say," I say after getting up from the bed, starting to gather my clothes.

"Yup, and we're exactly on time," he says with a smile, watching me as I put on the few pieces of clothing I have with me.

Last, I put on my robe. "I like guys who can keep their promises," I say and walk over to him to give a goodbye kiss.. well, it's not like we're going to be apart for along time or anything, but I'm still gonna miss him.

He lingers the kiss on purpose, his hand caressing my cheek gently - I know he's trying to get me to stay over here. But even though I really want to, I can't. Rachel is not _that_ stupid. I pull back, smiling at him as I start making my way to his door.

"No, no, no.. wait, do you really have to go?" he asks with pleading eyes, sitting up.

I let out a sigh. "You know I do. We don't want everybody to know, right?"

He shrughs. "Fine.. you're right."

I smile apologetically. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Ditto, Mon," he says, giving me a sad grin.

Before I reach out to open the door, he stops me.

"Wait, I'm gonna.. walk you home," he says.

I let out a snort. "Chandler, I live right across the hall!"

"I know," he says, putting his robe on. "But there are still many dangers along the way."

I can't help but laugh. "Really? I think I could handle these nonexistent dangers."

"I know that too, but I'm still gonna walk with you," he says, determined.

"Aww, what a gentleman thing to do," I smile. "I know you're only trying to get an invite at my place."

"Could I get an invite to your place?" he asks hopefully.

"No," I giggle as he finally opens the door for me.

As I step out of his room I see something.. definitely unexpected. Rachel and Joey. Together.. kissing in front of the apartment door. What the hell's happening?

Before I get to ask my question, someone else does. "What the hell's happening?" Chandler asks, causing our roommates to notice our presence and stop.

Breaking away from each other, they look at us, almost as shocked as we are. "I didn't know you two are kissing these days," I say as we get no response.

"We're not," they say in unison.

I look at Chandler, confused. "I'll have to ask again, what the hell's happening?" he says.

"I don't know, we just.. I can't, I mean.." Rachel stutters. "Well, I-I couldn't sleep so we were just watching some movies after Joey's date which didn't work out, and-"

"Joey's date failed?" Chandler asks in shock. "Dude, what happened?"

"She took my fries!" Joey says.

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"Guys!" I interrupt. "So you were watching a movie, and..?"

"Well, we started talking and I.. told him about Mark and my job and then I uh.. kissed him."

"Rachel!" I exclaim. "What have we talked about this?"

Rachel sighs, ashamed. "It's not right to seek comfort from sex with the next guy I see.."

Yeah.. I'm glad I've never done that myself though. "Exactly," I confirm, ignoring Chandler's smug grin. I'm more pathetic than I thought.

"Sorry, Joe," Rachel says.

"For what? I just made out with a hot chick, the only thing you should be apologizing for is to not letting it go on."

The three of us just roll our eyes at that.

"But.. wait a minute, what about you guys? What were you in Chandler's room for, Mon?" Rachel asks, frowning.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Joey asks too.

Rachel's hand flies onto her mouth as she gasps. "Don't tell me that you're-"

"No!" I cut her off. I'm not sure how her sentence was about to end, but I'm sure it wasn't far from the truth which we're still planning to keep as a secret. "I.. Oh.. It's that, um.." I stutter, having no idea what to say. We can't tell them yet, we just can't. I glare at Chandler - it's time for him to come up with something.

"Well, we were just..." he sighs, running his hand through his hair nervously as the two keep staring at us. "We um.. we made out a little bit."

"What?" Joey asks in disbelief.

"What?!" I ask too. What is he doing, we're not supposed to tell them?!

"Well, see, we were just um.. talking, and Monica was kinda upset and I was comforting her.. but that was it, just two kisses! We realized it was really stupid, so she was just about to leave and then we bumped into you guys," Chandler explains. Thank god. That's good enough, right? Oh gosh, are they gonna buy that?

There was a brief silence. "What?" Joey repeats.

"It's nothing. We're friends just like we've been so far, that's all," Chandler explains.

"Really? Well, what about -" Rachel starts but is again cut off by me as I realize Joey still doesn't know everything.

"Yeah, Chandler's right. We should just forget this night ever happened," I say. "We all did stupid things, but it's over now. Breakfast tomorrow - nothing happened. Let's go home, Rach."

Rachel gives me a suspicious glare before slowly following me to the door. "Goodnight," I can hear Chandler say. Unsuccesfully trying to suppress my smile, I respond, "goodnight."

As soon as the door to the guys' apartment closes behind us, Rachel turns to look at me with narrowed eyes. "You two are the worst liars in the whole world," she points her finger at me accusingly.

Oh boy..

* * *

_Haha, I know I wasn't expecting this Joey and Rachel thing to happen._

_What do you think? Do you still think that I should make them get together, or should I just leave it like that? Either way, Mondler will always be the main couple of this story._

_Okay guys, I need to ask you a question. Do you think I'm like a sex addict or something? 'Cause I just realized I've been writing so many scenes in that direction lately, for my both fics.. maybe I'm overreacting. Oh well, I might be a freak, but let's just say it's just because Mondler are hot!_

_Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? :) Reviews reviews.._


	11. Keys

_Helloo it's been quite a while again... I just have too many excuses, I'm sorry._  
_But, I'm glad to hear that I'm not a freak. And yes, I agree with you guys! I'm giving you some personal thanks here for a change.._

_**hugefriendsfan00** - Aww, thank you :) good to know!_

_**anistoncox** - Perv or not, I sure do agree..! Thank you._

_**The Irish Gleek** - Haha I know, I wasn't planning on that either, it just suddenly popped into my mind just like most of my ideas, and I decided to go for it. I tried my best and it's great to know you think I nailed it! Thank you so much!_

_**Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic** - Monica **would** be proud! I'm just gonna do the same..  
__1. Great! You're reading my mind, I guess I do need some kind of a filler thing on the side just to keep it going or whatever. Your opinion helped!  
__2. Yay!  
__3. Well, um.. I think I'm in love with you.  
__PS. Thank you very much!_

_**Blunz **- Thanks, that's what I thought! Phew, one thing less to feel like such a freak for._

_**Mondlerfan101 - **Really? I'm glad you thought so! Thank you :)_

_**Pola** - Aw, thank you so much :) I love Matteney too!_

_**Guest** - Okay..!_

_Well there you go.. also thanks to everyone else who's reading this, if somebody is :) Speaking of Matteney though, did you see the mini reunion video with Matthew, Courteney and Jennifer in it? It made my life complete.. almost._

_What a long author's note, oh dear. Anyways, here's the next chapter.._

* * *

**Chapter 11 ~ **_**Keys**_

* * *

She figured us out. Rachel freaking figured us out. What do I do? Should I just admit it or pretend that she's wrong? Definitely going with pretending.

"What do you mean..?" I ask, just a little too quickly.

"You know what I mean!" Rachel hisses, still pointing at me.

I exhale shakily as I realize there's no point in trying to deny it. It was pretty obvious, after all. "Okay.. Okay, Rach. The truth is-"

"You don't have to tell me, I already know the truth!" Rachel cuts me off. "I know exactly what you and Chandler were doing in there."

"Look, I didn't want to lie to you-"

"But Monica, you know that I'm the biggest fan of hers! Did you just have to meet her first?"

I open my mouth to respond before even noticing that her words make no sense. "What..?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, frustrated, before some kind of realization hits her. Suddenly her lips curl up into a soft smile. "Oh my god - of course! I'm sorry, Mon, now I get it. Sorry."

"Get what?" I shake my head in confusion, having no idea what she's talking about.

"You know, that you're planning me a meeting with Nora Bing," Rachel says excitedly.

"What?"

She frowns. "Oh, it's supposed to be a secret, like a surprise meeting kinda thing?"

I give it a thought before shrugging my shoulders. "Sure... yeah."

"Well that's okay, I promise I'll act surprised," Rachel says with a smile before rushing to hug me. "I can't believe you're doing this for me!"

"Shh, it's a secret, remember?" I say with a laugh. "You know nothing about it."

Rachel pulls back. "Oh yeah, absolutely nothing," she agrees.

How the hell did she come up with that? She really must be at least obsessed with Nora Bing. Well, as long as she's not suspecting the truth, fine by me. Now we'll just have to plan a surprise meeting.. with Chandler's mom.

"Let's go inside," Rachel suggests.

"Sure," I say.

Rachel tries the handle, but it turns out to be locked. She looks at me expectantly as we stand there for a moment. "So... you're gonna open the door?" Rachel asks, gesturing towards it.

"What? I don't have the keys," I let out a nervous laugh.

"What are you talking about? Of course you have them."

"You were home when I left so, no, I don't."

"Well, I don't have them either!"

"You don't have the keys?!" I gasp.

"You think I took a break from the making out just to grab the keys with me?"

"Oh my god, Rachel!"

Before I have time to start scolding her, the door behind me opens.

"What's going on?" Chandler asks as he joins us in the hallway, Joey close behind.

"Neither of us have the keys to our apartment!" Rachel says, on the verge of tears.

"Don't you start crying when this is all your fault!" I say.

"But.. but -" Rachel starts, but as expected, starts to cry.

"Jeez.." I roll my eyes at her. "What the hell do we do now?"

"Well, you could always come to our place," Chandler says, winking at me.

I look at him, trying to hide my smile. "I don't think we'd be able to sleep well," I point out, knowing that is completely true.

"Who cares? It's already five in the morning," Chandler says, giving me a look.

I shake my head. "I care."

"Yeah, me too," Rachel sobs. "I have some stuff to do tomorrow."

"Hey!" Joey snaps his fingers suddenly. "Don't _we_ have like a key to their apartment?"

"Wait - _you_ have a key to our apartment?" I ask. "How is that possible?"

The guys share a look before Chandler lets out a sigh - he always does that, especially when he's about to tell something serious or important. "I, um.. Well, the last person who lived there," he motions towards our apartment, "she was my girlfriend."

I stare at his serious face, my eyebrows rising in surprise. Wow.. I did not see that coming. "What? Really..?"

"Yeah, and later she had this really hot roommate who had _nothing_ to do with me," Joey says.

"Joe," Chandler rolls his eyes. "I'm just gonna tell the story.. So, my girlfriend's.." his eyes land on me for a second before he corrects, "my _then_-girlfriend's friend needed a place to stay, so that's how she got a roommate. And Joey here," he puts his hand on Joey's shoulder, "decided to sleep with the roommate without calling or even talking to her again. I'll tell you once more; good job, man."

Joey just nods with a weary smile on his face, clearly finding the subject uncomfortable.

"What happened after that?" Rachel asks.

"Well, as you can imagine, things got very awkward. Susie - that was her name - for some reason she started to blame _me_ for what had happened between Joey and Laura, and one day they just moved out," Chandler explains.

So they had left right before we moved in? Am I just some kind of a substitute to this Susie person? I can't be, can I? Oh dear. I know that was the short version of the story, and I am so going to ask more when I'm alone with him.

"Oh.. I had no idea," I say and see Rachel nodding along. "Sorry."

Chandler shrughs negligently. "Why would you be sorry?" he asks, but soon continues, "Let's just get the keys so you can go to sleep at your own place.."

Since when did he start wanting me to go back to my apartment? I'll tell you; since he told the story. Now he's avoiding me, and I need to talk to him.

Reality hits me when Joey says something. "It's locked."

All the three of us turn to look at him in disbelief. "What?" we ask in unison.

"The door is locked!" Joey repeats, once again trying to open the door with 19 on it.

"It can't be," Chandler says, rushing to try the handle.

"Yeah, it wasn't locked when we came in," Rachel adds.

"Well, it is now," Joey sighs. "But Chandler, you have the keys, right?"

Chandler turns to look at him in frustration. "Of course! That's why we're still standing out here," he says sarcastically.

"Dude, relax," Joey says. "Do you have a bobby pin?"

"Yeah," Chandler says, starting to search his hair. "Oh no - wait, I'm not a nine-year-old girl."

"Then why do you throw like one?" Joey scoffs with a restrained smile on his face.

Chandler simply glares at him before turning to us. "Do you have any bobby pins?"

"No," Rachel says, and I shake my head as a response.

"Hey, what if one of you gave me the under wire from your bra?" Joey suggests.

Rachel and I share a terrified look. "What?" I ask with a laugh.

"No way," Rachel counters.

"Come on, we need to get inside!"

"But I'm not.. I'm not wearing a bra," I say quietly, glancing at Chandler accusingly. But as intended, the other two don't notice.

Instead, all eyes turn to Rachel. "Yeah, me neither," she says. "See? I'm in my pajamas."

Chandler rolls his eyes, his hands running through his hair in frustration. He breaks the silence by letting out the deepest sigh. "Great, now we'll have to stay here for the night," he says finally.

"What do you mean? Doesn't the janitor have the keys too?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, of course. He's probably been waiting for something like this to happen at five o'clock in the morning right since he saw _you_ for the first time," I say bitterly.

"Don't blame this on me! You don't have the keys either, we're both in this," Rachel says.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, fine! Sorry," I give in, sitting down on the floor against our door. "What, now we just wait until Mr. Treeger comes?"

"Guess we have no choice," Joey mutters, sitting down against his door.

"Yes, we do," Chandler says. "Ross said he'd come over before work, so he'll come in a few hours."

Rachel sits down next to me. "Yeah, so? Are his _karate_ skills good enough to break down these doors?" she asks, causing me to smile. I find the way Ross pronounces the word 'karate' very hilarious, and now that Rachel said it, it's even funnier.

"I'm thinking no, but he always carries all of his keys around and he's got one to our place," Chandler says, also sitting down, next to Joey and opposite me.

"I hope so," I sigh quietly before yawning. "Tomorrow - or _today_ is gonna be hell. I have to go to work and there's no way I'll ever be able to fall asleep out here."

"And I have to go shopping in the morning," Rachel says. Chandler and I both give her a look. "What?" she frowns.

"Nothing."

We sit there for a minute, before Joey's loud snoring causes us to wince.

"Yeah, that'll make it easier to fall asleep," Chandler mutters, gently moving his friend's head away from his ear.

Joey's snoring doesn't seem to be a problem to Rachel, as we look at her falling asleep in less than ten minutes. When she's definitely asleep, I turn my head to look at Chandler. And he's not staring back at me. I nudge his foot with mine to get his attention, and that's when he abandons his thoughts to stare at me back silently.

"I'm tired," I whisper truthfully. It's been awhile since I've been this tired - and yet I still can't sleep.

"Come here," he says, sitting up more.

I look hesitantly at Joey - then Rachel.

"Come on, they're unconscious," Chandler says.

That's true.. I crawl next to him and he takes me willingly into his embrace. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I feel his hands starting to stroke my hair soothingly.

"What if they wake up and find us cuddling like this?" I ask. This sneaking around is already starting to stress me out.. but I know it's for the best.

"We'll just tell them that you were cold or something," he suggests.

"Well, that's true. And you're really warm."

"And you're beyond hot."

"Don't go there, I'm seriously tired," I say with a smile.

"Fine," he says before pausing. "Was everything okay with you and Rach? 'Cause I heard some yelling."

"Oh, totally," I say. "It's just that we have to plan her a surprise meeting with your mom."

"What?"

"Don't even ask."

And he doesn't. We sit there in silence, completely lost in our own thoughts.

I keep thinking about this Susie girl.. I wonder what she was like. How come she blamed Chandler for something that had nothing to do with him? And is Chandler still in love with this woman? What if _I'm_ not the one who's special to him? What if he's thinking about her right now?

Yeah, I'm crazy, and way too tired for this. I'm going to have this conversation with him later on. Now I just wanna close my eyes...

* * *

Stirring awake in the next morning, I open my eyes slowly. I find myself lying on my bed, alone. I can't help letting out a sigh - what a familiar feeling.

But wait a minute.. Didn't we sleep in the hallway last night..? Yeah, I'm still wearing the same clothes.. or the lingerie and the robe. So what am I doing here?

I turn to look at my watch, and it shows 11:15. Oh god, and I don't have an evening shift today! I'm so late for work!

I get up in hurry, getting a head rush from standing up so fast. I don't have time to care, I just start changing into my work clothes. My makeup from yesterday looks awful right now but I really don't have time, so I just leave my room as soon as I've changed.

Entering the living room, I find Chandler sitting in the kitchen and eating something.

He turns to look at me, giving me a wide smile. "Morning, Monica and the boobies," he says.

I shake my head, for the first time ever able to ignore his grin. "Not funny. I had to be at work like 2 hours ago," I say, coming to the kitchen to grab some water. "Why was I sleeping in my room anyway?"

"Well, you were asleep when Ross came in the morning, so I just carried you there."

"And why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried once, and in a way that I thought you'd appreciate. But you just told me to.. leave you alone and go pick up the sock that I keep next to my bed. I took that as a sign to do so."

I roll my eyes. "Well, I'm relieved to know that the sock isn't there anymore, but _still_ you should've waken me up."

"Okay, sorry. But seriously, you're still going?"

"I have to," I say, drinking my water.

I hear him standing up and soon I can feel his arms snaking around my waist.

"What if you didn't go at all?" he suggests in my ear. "I mean if you think about it, you kind of owe it to me. The other day I didn't go when you didn't want me to."

"That's different," I mutter, feeling his stubble against my cheek.

"Yeah, but come on, Mon. I took the day off, and Joey has an audition, Rachel went shopping.. we have two apartments to ourselves, what do you say?"

I sigh, breaking away from his embrace. "I say that I have to go! You see, all jobs aren't like yours. I can get fired for just being late."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Well, isn't that just good? You hate your job, right?"

"Well, you hate yours!" I protest. "And I need to make money. In case you didn't notice, Rachel just got fired."

"And she's shopping?"

I roll my eyes, ignoring the question. "Chandler, I'm not even sure if _my_ salary is enough for us. As much as I hate it, I need this job and I would really, really appreciate it if you understood."

"I do understand."

"Well then, don't make me feel bad about it."

"Okay.." he shrugs. "I didn't know it meant that much to you."

Exhaling, I give him a weak smile. "I mean, I really wanna stay. You know that, right?"

"Well, for a minute there, I wasn't so sure."

Unable to suppress my smile, I take a step closer. "Sorry.. I just really need to go," I say, running my hands up along his arms.

"I guess you do," he says.

I look at him expectantly for several seconds. "Aren't you gonna kiss me?" I ask.

"Aren't you busy?" he asks teasingly, before kissing me happily.

I pull away a moment later. "I am," I respond, heading towards the door. "I hope you're waiting for me when I come home," I wink at him before going, and leaving him smiling like an idiot.

* * *

_Hahaa, I just had to write the bobby pin -thingy XD_

_Oh, and there's some familiar names in there! Susie was the girl from season 2, played by Julia Roberts, and Laura was the 'Adoption Lady' from season 10 :D I have no idea why I chose them._

_This story is going pretty slow (just like my updates), I guess that's my thing - being slow._

_Well, I have a question for you again. I'm not completely sure (my mind changes all the time) but there's probably going to be this scene where Monica isn't present, so do you want me to write it in third person or in Rachel's POV, for example? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! xxo_


	12. Kids

_Aww you guysss! 101 reviews, how awesome is that? Please don't stop sending them. :D They make me kinda happy, so thank you._  
_I know it's been a while **again**, but let's just say that I'm always sorry. XD_

_Oh and Phoebe - I know she hasn't been around that much, which is odd 'cause I love having all six of them together and duh, she's awesome. But actually she's right in this chapter! __I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12 ~_ Kids_**

* * *

Wiping the counter for the thirteenth time today, I suppress another yawn. Today feels like the longest day of my life so far, and I've only been working for about five hours. I'm just really tired after last night and I keep thinking about.. well, everything about it.  
For the first two hours of my day I thought about the fact that actually I _didn't_ wake up when Ross came in the morning. How the hell did that happen? There must have been lots of talking and explaining and other loud noises which should've woken me up.. but on the other hand, now that I've spent my day yawning over and over again, I find that much more reasonable. But Ross must have found Chandler and me cuddling on the floor - he must at least suspect something. And what about Rachel and Joey? When it comes to this kind of stuff, they're not as stupid as you might think... well, maybe they are. And if the cuddling wasn't obvious enough, what about the fact that Chandler carried me into my bedroom? Do people that are _just friends_ really do that to each other?

On top of that, I miss Chandler. Knowing that after just a few hours I can forget all of this, go home and spend time with him.. It just makes me feel so much better. Cliche or not, it's definitely the highlight of my day. I love having something to look forward to. I love having a boyfriend.. but it's not just that. This is more meaningful to me. Maybe it's because he's so different and this is all so unexpected and... ugh, I don't know. I just love this feeling. And for whatever reason, it kind of feels like we've known each other for years. And he was so sweet in the morning when I yelled at him, even though he'd done nothing wrong.. Well, he made fun of my boobs!

"You're either thinking about someone special or then you just really like to clean," a man's voice brings me back to reality.

"Huh?" I look up, wiping the idiotic smile off my face. I find a kind-looking guy looking at me from the other side of the counter.

"You've been wiping the same spot over and over for the past five minutes," he says with a smile. "I'm guessing it's clean."

I look at him for a second before letting out a nervous laugh.. how embarrassing. "Well, you can never be too careful," I say, putting the towel away. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a coffee would be fine, thanks," he says. "And a slice of cheesecake."

"Okay. Regular or decaf?"

"Regular," he says. "So.. if you don't mind me asking, what had you so distracted?"

"Oh.. nothing important," I lie. "Why?"

"No reason," he says quickly, before letting out a sigh. "Actually I kind of wanted to know if you're seeing someone."

I look up at him, surprised. "What?" I manage to say as I hand him the coffee cup and cake.

"Thanks.. And I know, I know. It didn't come out like I wanted," he says. "Let me start over; I'm Pete."

"Hi... Pete," I say, forcing a smile on my face. "I'm Monica."

"Hello, Monica," he says. "So.. would you like to go out with me?"

He notices my sharp intake of breath. "Sorry, I know I'm a little straightforward or-"

"No, it's not that," I cut him off. I am slightly bewildered - now that I'm with Chandler, some likely decent guy actually asks me out.

"So you _are_ already seeing someone?" Pete asks, disappointed.

"No," I blurt out. "It's just that, um.. I'm not really in that place right now, sorry." Great, now I'm lying even to strangers.

"Oh... well, that's okay," he mutters as drinking his coffee.

Damn, he's really trying to make me feel bad about this. "Besides, the only reason you want to go out with me is because of the blond wig, and the big boobs, and the fact that I serve you food," I say, lightening him up.

"Well, if that were true, I'd be dating my Aunt Ruth," Pete says, smiling. "And the two times we went out, it was just plain awkward."

I can't help but laugh at that. We keep talking and talking as he seems to really enjoy the cheesecake, continuing to order slice after slice.

* * *

Pete stayed all day sitting in the diner and talking with me, and it was fun. I know he was probably just waiting for me to change my mind about the date, but obviously I didn't. He didn't seem to mind, though, and it was nice having someone to talk to while doing my crappy job. It really made it easier to focus and stay awake. It also helped to keep my mind off of Chandler, and I guess that's a good thing since I miss him so much already. And that way, the day went by much faster.

I get to leave after six, and when I do, I try to hurry up. Few moments later I reach my building, and run up the stairs. Arriving in front of our apartment, I realize that we have company since I can hear talking. Just when I'm about to reach out for the door handle, the other door swings open and from behind it appears the face I've been yearning to see for the past eight hours. Soon a wry, lopsided smile takes over that face.

"Well, about time..." Chandler mumbles and before I can even tell what's happening, his lips are on mine and everything falls right into place again. We stand there for a moment in each other's arms as we make out, quiet moans escaping our throats.

We pull away only when the need for air becomes necessary. "Hi," I greet him breathlessly.

"I missed you," he says, our foreheads pressed together.

"Mmh, I figured," I say with a smile. "Your place?" I suggest.

"You're not wasting any time, are ya?" Chandler says, a playful grin forming on his lips.

"I'm trying not to," I say with pure honesty. "So..?"

His face falls. "We can't.. Joey is there with some girl," he says gloomily.

"And Rachel is in there," I say, gesturing towards our door.

"_With_ Ross and Phoebe."

I look down. "Oh.." I say, not doing a great job at hiding my disappointment. I mean, it's not like I don't like Phoebe and Ross, it's just that.. I've been waiting for my Chandler-time for so long!

"Look, I don't like this either, but we can't tell them yet," he says.

"I know..." I let out a sigh as I bend down to pick up my purse. Apparently I dropped it to the floor a minute ago..

"Just a few hours, okay?" he says reassuringly. "I'll come by as soon as they're gone and Rachel is in her room."

"That's a promise."

"Of course," he says, reaching to tuck the stray strand of hair behind my ear. "And it's an even thousand if you want me for the whole night."

I can't help but chuckle at that before leaning in to kiss him again sweetly.

"Okay, I'll go in first," I say then, causing Chandler to frown in confusion. "If we went together, they could get suspicious," I explain.

He rolls his eyes. "God, you're even more paranoid than me."

I make a face at him before finally entering my apartment, leaving him in the hall.

I find Phoebe, Ross and Rachel sitting in the living room. They all turn to look at me as I arrive.

"Hi, Mon!" Rachel greets me in unison with Phoebe.

"Hi," I say, smiling back at them. They don't seem suspicious, thank god.

"Hey, Mon," Ross says from the couch. "I hope you don't mind, but look who's here!" he says as he gets up, holding the cutest toddler in his arms.

"Oh my god, is this Ben?" I ask enthusiastically. Ross told me about him the other day, and I've been wanting to see him ever since.

"Yeah," Ross says, clearly proud. "Say hi to Monica," he says to him.

"Hi," Ben says quietly.

"Aww, he's so cute!" I say, completely enchanted by this child already.

That's when Chandler enters. "Hi," he says as he joins us in the living room, his eyes lingering on me.

"Hi," we all greet him as he sits down on the couch.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"I just met Ben," I say, unable to contain my smile. I turn back to Ross, "He's two years old, right?" At least that's what I've heard, but let's make sure.

"Yeah," Ross confirms my thoughts.

"He's adorable," I say once more. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Ross chuckles as he gives Ben to me. "Rachel told me you like kids."

"How could anybody not like kids?"

"Well, sure, kids are cute. But the stuff that comes out of them for like a million times a day... not so much," Phoebe remarks.

"Good point," Rachel adds. "And they're constantly crying and seeking for attention."

"Uh-huh! And they're so whiny and needy, messy and loud..." Phoebe says, but stops mid-sentence. "I-I still like you, Ben."

"So, you're not gonna have kids?" I ask with a frown.

Phoebe lets our a snort. "Of course I am."

"Someday, probably," Rachel says.

I shake my head in confusion. "But you just said-"

"We like kids in spite of those things," Rachel cuts me off.

"Yeah. I mean, look at Ben right now," Phoebe says. "Kids have that cute side that just makes you wanna eat them up, you know."

"Your kids are gonna be so lucky to have a mother like you," Chandler says.

"Like I would actually do that. I'm a vegetarian," Phoebe says. "Don't you ever learn?"

I can't help but smile at that. She's crazy. Our whole gang is crazy, and I'm glad that I don't have to hide my craziness around these people.

"Hey, Chandler. Do you want to have kids?" Ross asks.

"Well, not with you anyway," Chandler jokes, causing Ross to roll his eyes. "Besides, I don't know if this is a safe environment for children," he adds, glancing at Phoebe.

"Seriously, Chandler," Rachel pushes. I try to focus on the toddler in my arms, but boy, am I intrigued by the conversation.

Chandler opens and closes his mouth a few times before answering. "I.. I don't know, I don't think so."

"Come on, don't you want one of these?" I ask.

"I _am_ still one of these," Chandler says.

"True story," Ross agrees with a nod. "You're just not as cute."

Well, I must disagree. Maybe even cuter... in a _very_ different way.

"He's not_ too_ bad. In fact," Phoebe says, turning to Chandler, "I have a suggestion for you."

That's all I can hear since Ross and Rachel start a new conversation between the three of us. Well, I'll ask him later.

* * *

It's two in the morning and I'm still waiting in my room. Damn it, Chandler. I'm so going to fall asleep before he gets here. Rachel has gone to bed for almost two hours ago! What is this even about? Does he not want this, _us_? Well, he kind of does. But apparently not as much as I do. I wouldn't be - oh, and_ now_ there's a knock on my door. Why does he always interrupt my thoughts?

I get up from the bed and go open the door, finding a smiling Chandler standing there.

"You're late!" I hiss before he gets to say anything.

His smile is replaced by a frown. "I'm sorry..?"

I roll my eyes, pulling him into my room by his hand. "What the hell took you so long?!" I ask, closing the door behind him.

"I was supposed to come earlier, but I needed to use the bathroom. Then Joey got up and used it before me," Chandler explains. "I had to wait for like a half an hour for him to come out. I swear, my bladder was about to explode!" He sighs as I give him a disgusted look. "I know I could've used your bathroom instead but don't you think that would've been kinda suspicious?"

"Wow. You really_ are_ paranoid," I say, and Chandler just shrugs his shoulders. We stand there for a moment, before I once again decide not to waste anymore time and rush to kiss him. He seems surprised but before I know it, he lays me on the bed.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask, pulling away.

He looks at me, stunned. "No foreplay? Seriously? Just a minute ago I was talking about my bladder."

"Look, are we gonna do this or not?"

"Okay, whatever works for ya..." he mutters before kissing me again briefly, before realization hits him. "Oh no, I don't have a condom. I forgot to buy some..."

I let out a sigh, before pushing him away slightly. "Wait," I say as I get up from the bed, heading towards the door. "And don't move," I order before leaving the room. I can hear him say something about my bossiness before I hurry to the bathroom, looking for condoms. I look through all the drawers, not finding any. Oh - there's a box! And it's... empty. The box is damn empty. This cannot be happening right now. Why would anyone even_ leave_ an empty box of condoms in the top drawer? It just can't be empty!

I give up, leaving the bathroom. I enter my room with a melancholic look on my face.

"What? I didn't move, I swear!" Chandler says as he notices me.

I collapse on the bed, next to him. "We can't have sex tonight," I mutter.

"You don't have any condoms?"

"Apparently no," I sigh, looking down in disappointment. "I hate this. I had the lousiest day and the only thing that got me through was, well.. you."

He stares at me for a moment. "Can I move now?"

"Yeah.."

He scoots closer to me, drawing me into his arms. "You know... my day was kinda similar to yours."

"Really? Did you almost lose one of your fake boobs in a grill fire?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, exactly," Chandler says after giving it a thought. "But I missed you a lot, and all I did was wait for you to come home."

I look up at him, studying his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. And not _only_ because of the sex," he says. "I just wanted to see you and talk to you."

I can't help but grin. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile.

"You're so sweet," I shake my head before kissing his cheek fondly.

"Yeah, I'm kinda proud of myself," he says. "We've been dating for less than a week and I just said all those things.. out loud."

"We're dating?" I ask.

He opens his mouth to respond. "We aren't?"

I let out a chuckle. "We are," I say before he captures my lips with his and gives me a long, lingering kiss. I can't help but kiss him back as I feel the familiar, warm sensation flooding through my body. But when I'm about to climb on top of him, he pulls away.

"Sorry," he clears his throat. "I shouldn't get too excited, you know.."

"Oh, yeah.. Well, let's just do something else," I say, realizing. "Hey, we should stay up all night and just talk."

"Okay, but.. don't we have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Everything is falling apart!" I say in desperation, rolling off of him.

"No, it's not," he says. "We can still talk for a couple of hours."

I let out a sigh. "Okay."

"So... how was your day?"

I give him a look.

"Oh, right... it sucked," he mutters. "I think you should say things now."

I think about it for a moment, considering whether to ask what's on my mind.. I'm just gonna do it. "Did you mean what you said about.." I pause, glancing at him awkwardly. "..having kids?"

He turns to look at me. "W-what do you mean?"

"Why don't you want to have kids?" I blurt out.

He shifts uncomfortably on the bed. "I didn't say that I don't want to have kids. It's just that..." he sighs. "I don't know, I haven't thought about it that much. It's so far away in the future."

"But-"

"Look, I'm 28. _I'm_ still a kid," he cuts me off. "But let's just say that I'll save some sperm for later, just in case."

I give him a smile. Okay - that's not bad, he's not completely against kids. I don't want to push it, I mean, I don't want to freak him out by telling him that I'm actually thinking about these things already. Wow, I am truly a freak.  
Suddenly I remember that I also have something else to ask about. "By the way, I heard that Pheebs had some kind of a suggestion for you," I say cautiously. "What was that about?"

"Yeah, that," Chandler laughs. "She wanted me to be her backup."

"Backup?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah. Like, if neither of us are married by the time we're 40, we marry each other."

I let out a nervous laugh. "You said no, right?"

He looks at me for a moment before laughing along. "Obviously."

I gasp in shock. "You said yes?!"

"Well, yeah!"

"Oh my god! Chandler, why would you do that?"

He's just about to start explaining, but realizes something instead. "Are you jealous?"

"No," I say with a snort.

"You're totally jealous!" he says with a smug grin on his face.

"No, I'm not! It's just that.. Do you really want to get married to one of your best friends?"

"Well, if I don't find anyone else, then yeah."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't wanna die alone, and neither does she," he says. "Plus, we've already known each other for years."

"Chandler, you're not gonna die alone!" I say, sitting up. "Any woman would be lucky to have you! You need to get out of this, you don't need a backup."

"It's nice to have a guarantee like that," he says. "Besides, it's a deal. We already shook on it.. although, believe me - she wanted to do a lot more than that."

I hit his arm lightly, taking the smirk off his face - but it doesn't go away for too long. "You are so jealous," he says again, causing me to roll my eyes in amusement.

I have no idea why this is bothering me so much.. I don't want it to ruin this night though, so I decide not to say another word about it. Instead, I lie back down, resting my head on his shoulder as we keep talking about other things. And as we do so, the night seems to get better and better.

* * *

_Yeah, I know this was a weird chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait. :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think! xxo_


	13. Backups

_Hi you guys, I'm back from my little trip! :D I burned my skin.. don't count on sunscreen, people! And the weather was freaking_ _**hot. **But I had fun, even without my laptop. See, someone dumb convinced me not to take it with me, which was a completely stupid idea by the way. But I survived - can you believe that? I couldn't resist writing though, so I did it on paper XD So the second half of this chapter was written on the plane with a pain-in-the-ass-pen.  
Sorry, I'm being really annoying right now. I'm glad to be back home though, me and my laptop are inseparable again. :) Yeah, I'm gonna stop talking.  
_  
_Okay, just kidding! I'm far from done :D I'm just saying better things now:_ y_ou guys are so great! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and everything... It really means a lot to me._

_**lauralynn87**: Well, the 'Pete' stuff isn't over quite yet, but don't worry. He's not going to cause much trouble, that I can tell. :)_

_**Blunz**: Aww, thank you for making me smile again!_

_**Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic**: That's so sweet! It feels really good to know that someone does that :) Thank you!_

_**Mondlercrazy0508**: Sure, thanks!_

_**The Irish Gleek**: Thanks! Haha yeah, you're right, it'd be funny XD And I know right, Chandler and Phoebe would make such a crazy couple. :D_

**_Tracy_**_: Yes, I surely am! :D Thank you so much! And yeah, you're right, Monica has kind of forgotten about this whole Susie thing for now. But I haven't, so it's going to come up later, you'll see..!_

_So, this Susie thing is not over, and also Nora is going to come along later... I think. :D_

_Please don't hate me for this ridiculous author's note. Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 13 ~ _Backups_**

* * *

"So you know, that's why, within a few years, that voice recognition is gonna be pretty much standard on any computer you buy. Y'know, so you could...-"

I'm leaning against the counter, trying to listen as Pete keeps talking. However, sometimes it just becomes too difficult when you have something much more interesting on your mind.

Chandler and Phoebe. Phoebe and Chandler. Phoebe Buffay-Bing... Phoebe Bing. It just doesn't match! _They_ don't match! I mean, you would think that I'd be okay with this little deal of theirs since it wouldn't come true unless we split up first. But every time I see Phoebe, I don't want to be thinking, "Hey, she might be marrying my boyfriend in the future!"  
Maybe I'm making a huge deal out of this, but I can't help it. I care, a lot. And even if I wasn't dating Chandler, I would still find the idea of him and Phoebe getting together completely ridiculous. Phoebe is a positive and eccentric hippie with lots of principles. Chandler on the other hand, he's negative, shallow, lazy and has no principles or goals whatsoever.

Wow.. Is this really how I see my boyfriend?

The slight change in Pete's voice brings me back to reality. "Monica, are you okay?"

I look up at him. "Me? Oh, totally," I say, smiling slightly as I stand up straight. Luckily, he buys it and keeps on eating his hamburger. Considering for a moment, I ask, "Do you have a backup?"

"A backup?"

"Yeah, like a deal with a friend, you know," I explain. "If neither of you are married by the time you're forty, you marry each other."

"Oh," he says in realization before shaking his head. "No, I don't have that," he says. "Do you?"

"No," I shake my head. I'm just about to continue doing my job, but suddenly get a wicked idea. At first, I reject it since I don't want to go down that pathetic road. But then again, that would most likely solve my problem.. so why not? I clear my throat. "Hey, Pete. We're friends, right?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, I've settled with that," he says with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking... maybe you could be my backup."

Instead of taking another bite, he looks up at me. "Me? You want_ me_ to be your backup?" he asks incredulously, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Sure! Why not? You seem like a reliable guy," I say.

Pete is clearly taken aback by the suggestion, but a smile keeps playing on his lips. "I _am_ a reliable guy, and a very flattered one," he says finally. "I'd be happy to be your backup."

Excellent. I give him a thankful smile, but there's something hidden behind it. I know I'm going to have to pay for this, but at least I'll make Chandler jealous. Why would this be any different from his deal with Phoebe? I can't wait to go home and see what happens. This is just a necessary thing to do. Really sad, but necessary.

* * *

After I've done my job, I leave the diner and as my surprise, I meet someone outside.

"Hey," Chandler greets me. It's dark, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Chandler!" I say, astonished. "What are you doing here?" I take a few steps closer, closing the gap between us as I hug him.

"Well, I wanted to see you before you came home," Chandler explains, still holding me. "So I thought, this could be like an everyday thing. You know, it gives us a little time to catch up without all the commotion."

I pull back slightly to look at him. "You are incredible," I praise him before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're not too shabby yourself," he mutters with that familiar lopsided smile playing on his face. "I think we should walk really slowly," he adds.

"Sounds like a plan," I agree with a grin. He takes a hold of my hand as we start walking - slowly, as planned. I'm glad that it's dark because anyone could see us, but I'm enjoying these little moments in public when we don't have to hide anything.

"So, how was your day?" Chandler asks.

"It was okay. Much better than yesterday," I say truthfully. "Although, our boss was thinking about putting everybody in the diner on roller skates."

Chandler laughs. "He must really hate you."

"Surprisingly enough, the idea wasn't his. Some idiot customer put a suggestion in the suggestion box."

"Hmm.. I wonder when the topless thing will kick in," Chandler muses.

"Aww, aren't you romantic," I joke, nudging him playfully. "What did you do today?"

"Well, let's see. At work I had a good game of Tetris but then I messed up... And that's pretty much it."

"Romantic _and_ hard-working. I have the best boyfriend ever!"

"And yet you keep turning into just like him, starting with the sarcasm," Chandler remarks with a grin.

"Oh, you know I was just kidding," I say. "Besides, if you were hard-working, you possibly couldn't do this romantic thing where you walk me home every day."

He smiles at me, but stops as noticing just how close we are to our building. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't walk _at all_," he suggests.

"I like the sound of that," I say, really wanting to spend more time with Chandler. "I hope that Rachel isn't home tonight."

"She is," he mutters. "At least she was when I left, and so were Joey, Phoebe and Ross."

The mention of Phoebe reminds me of this whole backup thing. "So.. You know how I didn't have a backup?" I say, looking up at him.

"Yeah."

"Well, now I do," I say with a grin.

He turns to look at me with a frown on his face. "What?"

"I made a deal with this customer at work."

"With a stranger? Why? Why would you do that?"

"I knew you would get jealous!" I say gleefully. Wait - I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"W-what? I'm not jealous," he says, the furrow between his eyebrows deepening. "Wait a minute. You made a deal with a stranger just to make me jealous?"

"Well... At least we didn't shake on it," I protest. "And besides, he's not a stranger. Pete and I are friends."

"Does this have something to do with the deal between me and Phoebe?" he asks.

"No," I counter, although I know just how well he knows that I'm lying as he gives me a look. "Okay, it has _everything_ to do with the deal between you and Phoebe!" I admit. "How could you do that? I'm dating you!"

"Why is this bothering you so much? I mean, do _you_ want to be my backup or-"

"Yes, please!" I cut him off, saying it as if it's obvious.

His confused expression turns into one of delight. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," I say. "Better me than Phoebe."

He gives me an enormous grin. "Okay," he says, squeezing my hand lightly.

I look at him in surprise. "What?"

"Okay, you can be my backup."

"I.. You mean, like, we'll get married when we're forty?" I stutter.

"Yeah, if neither of us are married by then," he says, and notices my shocked expression. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," I look up at him. "I've always known that some day I'd like to get married, but now that I know it's really happening.. I can't believe it. I'm getting married!"

"Yeah, in like 12 years," Chandler snorts.

I frown. "You don't think I'll be married when I'm forty?"

He opens his mouth to respond, but words come seconds later. "Oh, no, no. I just, I was just -"

Luckily for him, we're interrupted by Ross. "Hi you guys!" he greets us cheerfully as walking by. "What are you standing here for?"

"Nothing," Chandler and I say simultaneously, a little too quickly.

I clear my throat before breaking the developing awkward silence. "So, you're in a good mood, huh?" I ask from Ross.

"Yeah," he says with a nod. "Well, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you this, but... What the heck. Phoebe is now my backup!"

"What?!" Chandler and I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, she suggested it. At first I thought it was a stupid idea but she made me see the genius side of it."

"Are you telling me that you're going to get married to Phoebe if neither of you are married by the time you're forty?" I ask, and Ross nods again. "She is such a great friend!" I say almost mockingly, turning to Chandler.

"I know, right?" Ross says with a laugh, not noticing my teasing attempt. "Chandler, what do you think?"

Chandler shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe she would do-"

"..such a wonderful thing!" I cut him off, elbowing him slightly. "Right, Chandler?"

He looks at me. "Yeah, sure," he says, turning back to Ross. "So, you actually shook on it?" he questions.

"Yeah," Ross says. "Although, believe me; she wanted to do a lot more than that!"

Chandler scratches his neck awkwardly, and I can't control the laughter inside of my head. Poor Ross, and poor Chandler. But I still find it funny.

"Dude, you know what she promised?" Ross asks excitedly from Chandler. "Three times a week!"

Chandler just rolls his eyes. "You're a lucky guy, Ross," he mutters then, patting him on the shoulder.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go pick up Ben. He's with me for the whole week."

"Okay, bye. Say hi from Monica!" I say as he leaves.

Soon, Chandler turns to me. "I'm going to kill that woman!" he hisses.

"Aw, come on, honey. It's not that bad. Just don't tell Ross 'cause he's clearly very excited," I say, smiling up at him. "Plus, you don't have to worry about Phoebe anymore. You have me now."

He lets out a sigh as taking a hold of my hand again. "Alright," he mumbles, and kisses my cheek affectionately. Aw, he's cute when he's grumpy. We start walking for a while, in silence.

"Did she say anything about that three times a week -thing to you, by the way?" I ask finally.

"Um.." Chandler starts, but instead of continuing, he lets go of my hand. "Oh, look! It's Phoebe," he exclaims, and soon I can indeed see her approaching. Am I _ever_ going to get any answers around here?

"Hi, Pheebs!" I say, surprised.

"Hey!" Phoebe says, walking over. "What's up?"

I glance at Chandler, who's clearly not doing a great job at hiding his current feelings towards her. "Gee, I don't know, Pheebs," he says. "At least Ross seemed happy."

"Really?" Phoebe says, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "Why? He's such a sad person with a sad life."

Chandler rolls his eyes. "Uh-huh, I agree. He just doesn't know it yet," he says, but when Phoebe still doesn't get what he's talking about, he just says it. "You have two backups!"

Phoebe lets out a snort. "No, I don't," she says, causing Chandler to give her a look. "I have _three _backups," she says then.

"What!? Phoebe! Who is the third..." Chandler starts with a judging tone before realizing. "Joey? _Joey_ is your third backup?"

"No, _Ross_ is my third backup. Joey is the _first_ one."

"Oh my god!" Chandler exclaims. "You're gonna marry _Joey_?"

"Hey, you could do a lot worse than Joey Tribbiani!" Phoebe protests.

I can't help but smile. "Look at you two, fighting like a married couple."

They both turn to look at me incredulously, before Chandler speaks again.

"You know what, Pheebs? You only have two backups," he says. "You know why? Because I'm not one of them!"

"What?"

"That's right. It's over, Phoebe!"

She looks at him for a moment before giving in. "Fine! But you should know, you would've been my first choice."

"Why?" Chandler asks.

She shrugs. "'Cause you're the only one who's not getting married before that."

Chandler rolls his eyes once more. "Come on, Monica! Let's go home." He starts walking, dragging me by the arm.

"Bye, Pheebs!" I exclaim.

"Bye, Monica!" Phoebe says happily before going back to using her harsh tone. "Say goodbye to three times a week, Chandler!" she adds. He just turns to glare at her briefly.

Well, at least one of my questions was answered.

* * *

It's four in the morning, but I'm still wide awake. More specifically, I'm working on the buttons on Chandler's shirt as he's fastening his belt.

"You know, it's weird how you're actually buttoning my shirt up," he states.

I smile. "Yeah, I like undressing better," I say as I'm done with the shirt. Resting my hands on his shoulders, I look up into his eyes that are looking right back at me. They're filled with joy and affection until his whole face falls - apparently he's noticed my sadness.

"Look, Mon..." he strokes my arms soothingly. "I know this is hard, but.. I don't know, I-"

"I know," I say, nodding slowly. "I just wish you didn't have to go."

He lets out a sigh. "Me, too," he says, grabbing my hand and pressing it softly against his lips.

Some people might say this is a silly thing to be so upset over, since he's going to be right across the hall. But on the other hand, what the hell do they know? I'm falling for this guy. I can actually say - not out loud though - that I'm really falling for him and secretly like the sound of that. But sometimes you've got to do sacrifices.

"Okay, go before I start weeping or something," I laugh.

"I know you wouldn't," he says with a smile. "I like you," he adds as reaching for my door knob.

"I like you back," I say. It has kind of become our thing, saying 'I like you'. It's like 'I love you', but not quite 'cause, well, we're not there yet. But I'm sure that some day we will be.

He's just about to open the door, but remembers something instead. "Oh, I almost forgot," he says and captures my lips with his, caressing them in a gentle, lingering kiss that leaves me standing there with a big smile on my face. He returns my smile before opening the door to leave, but suddenly closes it quickly.

"What's going on?" I ask.

He looks at me, shocked. "I think I need to stay a little longer," he says, slightly breathlessly.

"What?"

"It's Rachel and Joey!" he hisses, pointing at my now closed door.

I stare at him, confused. "Again, what?"

"Our roommates, making out, your kitchen!" he manages to say.

I gasp in shock. "Nooo!"

"Yes!"

"Nooo!"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Unless I've started seeing kissing Joey and Rachels again!" he responds sarcastically.

I start pacing the room. "Oh my god, this is huge!"

"_I know_!"

"I mean, could this _be _any huger?"

Chandler looks at me. "Okay, let's stop talking like each other."

"Done," I agree, before continuing to freak out. "This is crazy!"

"Yeah," Chandler says. "But also kinda cool."

I turn to look at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Well, now they're a couple, we're a couple... it's perfect!"

"No, it's not!" I say, maybe a little too loud. "They live across the hall from each other! Do they not see what's going to happen when they break up? It's going to be so awkward, that... oh no. We'll have to move!"

"What?" Chandler frowns. "How do you even know that they're going to break up?"

I let out a snort. "Isn't it obvious? They're being so irresponsible! Having an affair with someone living right across the hall..." I start, but stop as I see the look on Chandler's face. "Fine, but we're different! We know what we're doing."

Chandler nods understandingly, but it doesn't take long for the frown to form back on his face. "Really?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, sure! We're having sex!" I say. "What I mean is that, it's Joey and Rachel. Can you imagine them in a serious relationship, _w__ith_ each other? At least you and I are heading somewhere."

"Really?" Chandler repeats.

I exhale in desperation. "I didn't mean it that way, I mean it's not like we're getting married.. well, maybe in 12 years," I say, getting just a confused look from my boyfriend. "I don't know, we need to fix this!"

"But how?"

"I don't know."

Chandler sits down on my bed, rubbing his temples. "This is bad," he mutters.

"Yeah, it is," I say, sitting down next to him.

"Maybe we should just tell them that we know," Chandler suggests.

"No," I say. "That's like the worst we can do. That would put a lot of pressure into their relationship and it wouldn't end well."

"True," he says, continuing to think. "Well.. Maybe we should try to make them end it in good terms, without letting them know that we know."

I turn to look at him appreciatively. "You're good," I say, patting his knee. "I'm glad you're on my team."

"Your team?"

"Yeah. Team Monica," I say with a grin. "We always win."

He laughs. "I did not see that coming."

"Okay, so I'll talk to Rachel and you'll talk to Joey," I say. "And if that doesn't work, let's try to set them up with other people."

"You're the boss," he says, a smile playing on his lips.

"That's right, and I'm also telling you to sleep here tonight," I say, laying us down on the bed.

"Really?" he lets out a sigh, feigning disappointment. "I guess I have no choice, then."

"Exactly," I say and kiss him briefly before snuggling closer. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Okay, what do you guys think? :D Will Team Monica accomplish their mission? Will Phoebe and Chandler's friendship be okay? And will Mondler get sick of sneaking around? Please leave a review! xxo  
_


End file.
